Gomen Asobase
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Mientras se encontraban descansando en Zou no shima los mugiwara, o Robin para ser más exactos, se encontró con la posibilidad de un tesoro, lo que atrajo la atención de Nami quien decidió que irían en su búsqueda. Entonces, ¿por qué sería Zoro el que acompañase a Robin?


**Gomen Asobase**

Uno podría poner la mano en el fuego y asegurar, con toda la confianza y fe del mundo, que si de algo no se podría llegar a cansar Nami era de ir de compras pero e aquí que tenemos a dicha akage buscando un poco de relax para superar la ardua campaña de compras que acababa de realizar. Por fortuna no tenía que ir cargando con todo lo comprado pues para eso había llevado consigo a Luffy y Sanji aunque, durante el camino de una tienda a otra, el pelinegro logró escabullirse dejando atrás a una molesta Nami y a un contentísimo Sanji al que se le bajó un poco la alegría cuando lo mandó al Sunny con las compras.

Cuando se volviera a encontrar a Luffy le iba a dejar bien claro que no es una muy buena idea el hacerla enfadar. Algo que, a estas alturas, ya pensaba que lo tendría bastante claro pero como estamos hablando de Luffy pues…

Del resto de sus nakama tampoco es que supiera por donde debían andar habiéndose desperdigado por la isla en donde tardarían unas setenta y dos horas en cargarse las agujas. Por suerte, o por desgracia, en la última batalla para decidir la ruta a seguir las tres agujas habían mostrado el mismo nivel de convulsiones que indicaban un nivel idéntico de peligrosidad. La parte buena era que no se agitaban como locas.

Franky estaba replanteándose el diseño del Sunny, sobre todo en lo concerniente con el camarote de los chicos, con la, más que probable, futura unión de Jinbe pues, sin añadir su voluminoso tamaño, ya tenían cierto problema de espacio por el rediseño que se había hecho el propio Franky. Las literas se veían sobrepasadas con ese nuevo cuerpo y tampoco tendrían nada que hacer con el de Jinbe.

Usopp decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca tanto de ideas como de materiales diversos que iban de posibles reparaciones y rediseños como de creaciones novedosas por parte de ambos. Claro que también fue en busca de papel expresamente para cartas… aunque esto se suponía que no era del dominio de sus nakama. Ingenuo de él por siquiera llegar a pensar que era así.

Chopper era muy probable que estuviera revisando cada librería en busca de nuevos libros de medicina aunque también podía ir directo a la fuente buscando algún médico por la ciudad. Lo más probable es que se estuviera divirtiendo por ahí…

Brook… _¡Podría quedarse bien muerto!_ Porque si antes su aspecto ya resultaba demasiado _vistoso_, ahora con su fama como Soul King había subido, si eso era posible de imaginar, su nivel de hentai varios niveles… ¡porque podía encontrar chicas que le enseñasen las bragas sin mucha dificultad por su parte! Lo que hacía crecer la envidia del resto de hentai presentes entre los Mugiwara.

Zoro se encontraría… _**¡PÉRDIDO!**_ en el extremo más desconocido de la isla cuya gran extensión podría resultar una molestia cuando tuvieran que ir en su busca. Era en momentos como esos en los que Nami echaba de menos los tiempos sencillos cuando Luffy apenas había formado su banda y Zoro no parecía ser capaz de perderse luego de dos pasos. _¿Es qué empezó a perderse solamente para sacarme de quicio?_ Si esa era su manera de vengarse por querer cobrarle los intereses de su préstamo en Logue Town era ir demasiado lejos porque había sido un acuerdo realizado correctamente, y aceptado, que había ocurrido ya mucho tiempo atrás y que había quedado saldado al salvar a Vivi en Whisky Peak. Guardarle rencor por eso sería un gesto de lo más infantil por su parte. Por lo que, probablemente, y si descontamos la alta posibilidad de que esté perdido, podría estar durmiendo en cualquier parte, luego de haberse perdido, o gastándose los contados berries que le había entregado antes de bajar a tierra en un bar cualquiera.

Por último quedaba Robin que, conociéndola bien, debería estar buscando nuevo material de lectura, alguna pista sobre los poneglyphs, recreándose en la desgracia de alguna alma desafortunada… o tomándose una taza de kouhii.

—Por lo menos aún no está Jinbe que, por lo poco que sé de él, estaría tratando de hacerle entrar algo de sentido común en Luffy, inútilmente, por supuesto. Eso o comprando algo de tabaco para Sanji y él— Nami suspiró resignadamente—. Deben estar cada uno por su lad-…— a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces pero el intento de un tipo para cogerla antes de que sucediera, sin disimular en absoluto su intención de cogerla, y toquetearla, por ciertas partes de su cuerpo, evitó que cayera—; ¡ESAS MANOS!— le gritó dándole una patada en pleno vientre lanzándolo calle abajo.

El problema de ser una chica tan preciosa… _como el kane y las mikan._

Volviendo su atención al ventanal del bar pudo ver en su interior a Robin sentada en una mesa a solas, tomándose su consabida taza de kouhii mientras leía un poco, y a su espalda, en la barra del bar, estaba Zoro dando cuenta de su tercera, enorme, jarra de biiru. Y parecía ser que ninguno de los dos tenía constancia de la presencia del otro porque no se hacían ni el más mínimo caso.

**Teguchi wa mieteiru kedo**

**soko ga totemo kawaii wa.**

_De lo más conveniente, ¿verdad? ¿Se puede saber a quienes pretenden engañar? Cualquiera podría darse buena cuenta de que están disimulando, de lo peor, para hacer creer que no tienen ni idea de que están allí juntos._

**Gobu ni haru ki de iru nara**

**uketeageru jootoo yo.**

En silencio, y con paso firme, Nami fue acercándose hasta donde se encontraban sus dos nakama que, inmersos en lo suyo, parecieron ignorarla por completo. No algo de lo que pudiera estar agradecida la akage pues bien sabido es su gusto por la notoriedad, cuando le conviene. Sobre todo cuando lleva puesto un nuevo conjunto recién comprado. Viendo para sus dos nakama no le extrañó demasiado el que Zoro llevase puesto su ropa habitual con la que le vio tras los dos años separados. Robin, en cambio, llevaba un minivestido de lo más sugerente, a bien por las buenas temperaturas existentes en esta isla de verano pero que la parecía verse como si estuviera a punto de participar en un baile. El minivestido era plateado sin tirantes y con una cola negra colocada cual corsé bajo sus pechos pero abriéndose sobre su vientre. El remate eran unos botines negros con remaches. Elegante, hermosa y badass. Realmente gritaba Nico Robin por los cuatro costados.

**Takaku ashi o kumikae**

Nami miró para Robin y luego para Zoro, ambos ignorando la presencia del otro y logrando que la vena en la sien de la akage palpitase violentamente amenazando incluso con reventarle. ¿Podían ser una pareja mayor de baka? Seguramente que sí pero no le apetecía estar presente en semejante situación viendo como es la actual. Tras la barra, delante de Zoro, se encontraba un enorme espejo en el que se reflejaba todo el bar, inclusive Robin y ante esta había una columna cuadrada en la cual había un espejo en cada lado. Por lo que ninguno de esos dos baka tendría ningún tipo de dificultad para poder mirar al otro pero, entonces… ¿por qué no lo hacían?

**wink moo hitooshi ne.**

_¿Y qué mierdas pasa con esta canción de fondo?_

**Mabushii deshoo.**

—¿Queréis hacer el favor de comportaros como nakama?— les gritó a ambos pero captando la atención del resto de los presentes hasta que una mirada letal por parte de la akage les dejó claro que no era muy inteligente meterse en estos asuntos—. ¿A qué mierdas viene el sentaros aparte cuando deberíais estar sentados juntos como tomodachi y nakama que sois? ¡Zoro!

El susodicho ni siquiera se dignó de mirarle de reojo ni por el reflejo del espejo ante él, simplemente siguió bebiendo de su biiru.

—Siéntate tú que lo sabes todo.

**Makiagatta binetsu.**

**Hitomi ga urunderu.**

Si no fuera porque no le apetecía llamar la atención, más de la que ya la había llamado, lo habría fulminado de un rayo pero, por ahora, se contentaría con fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo haré porque prefiero sentarme con Robin que con un baka como tú— le espetó toda orgullosa moviéndose hacia la mesa que ocupaba Robin y la palabra era la correcta.

"Ocupaba".

La mesa estaba cubierta de libros y lo mismo ocurría con cada silla alrededor de la mesa. En verdad no se podía sentar uno a la mesa que ocupaba Robin de ninguna manera sin acabar poniendo varios de aquella ingente cantidad de libros nuevos en el suelo. Y eso era algo completamente prohibido con Robin presente.

_¿Por eso este baka está sentado en la barra?_

**Soo yo... You are watching me,**

**I am watching you.**

Sin decir palabra Nami se sentó en el taburete que se encontraba al lado del que ocupaba Zoro. Vale que hubiera cometido un error del todo inocente por su parte pero no era para hacer un drama de ello, ¿verdad? Por el bien de los demás Nami esperaba que fueran suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta de ello.

—Ese asiento está ocupado— le dijo Zoro antes de disfrutar de un sorbo de su biiru fría.

¡El nervio que tenía!

—¿En serio? Pues ahora debe estar disfrutando de mis posaderas— en verdad no sonó como pensaba que debería haberlo hecho—. Debería cobrarle un buen pellizco— y seguía por el mal camino—. La culpa es suya por haber dejado este sitio libre— ahora Zoro sí que miró de reojo pero no para Nami, aunque lo pareciera, si no hacia la derecha donde se encontraban todos aquellos otros asientos desocupados—. ¡No pienso cambiarme de sitio así por las buenas! Me he sentado aquí y pienso quedarme aquí sentada.

—A mi lado— dijo Zoro secamente logrando que Nami casi se atragantase de la impresión.

**Miryokutekisugita kashira.**

**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, bakayarou! Lo que sucede es una cuestión de principios que…

—Ese es mi sitio— dijo una voz a espaldas de Nami que, pillada en el diálogo, o discusión, con Zoro no fue capaz de reconocerla.

—¿De verdad? Pues ahora es mi…

Nami acabó tirada en el suelo planchándolo con la cara cuando al volverse vio quien le estaba hablando, de quien se trataba el anterior ocupante de aquel asiento. Aunque debería decirse mejor "la" anterior ocupante.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Nami?— le preguntó Robin.

—Has podido incrustarte la nariz con semejante golpe— dijo Robin apartando la vista de su libro―, y matarte.

**Anata konya nemurenai woo.**

Nami se puso en pie de un salto señalando indiscriminadamente a Robin que se encontraba tanto sentada en aquella mesa como de pie ante el asiento de la barra del bar.

—¡OS ESTÁIS BURLANDO DE MÍ VOSOTROS DOS! **¡TRES!**— añadió correctamente contando a las dos Robin y a Zoro.

El resto de clientes se dispuso a poner distancia y salir del local pero ninguno se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera atraer la atención de la akage sobre ellos mismos. Mejor dejarla encarar a los dos a quienes ya tenía en su punto de mira.

—Las conclusiones las sacaste tú sola— le recordó Zoro con una media sonrisa burlona.

Se podía escuchar el rechinar de dientes por parte de Nami mientras se ponía en pie y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se sentaba en el asiento libre a su derecha sin darle un buen golpe a Zoro.

—No hace falta que te cambies de sitio— Nami se aguantó una buena respuesta a Robin quien, a pesar de sus palabras, ya había vuelto a tomar posesión del asiento.

**Onna o rikai suru no wa**

**hotondo muda na doryoku yo.**

—Déme algo fuerte— le dijo al barman—. ¿Y qué pasa con este hilo musical?

El hombre, si no hubiera sido por haberla visto a voz en grito, hubiera reaccionado de otra manera pero ahora tenía en buena estima no poner su vida en peligro a causa de la akage por lo que decidió cumplir con su petición, peticiones en verdad.

—No me queda otro remedio— se disculpó mientras le iba a servir un whisky _on the rocks_ pero que Nami le dejó bien claro que lo necesitaba bien solo—. Lo eligió mi hija pequeña y no me veo capaz de no ponerlo.

Por el bufido de Nami no quedaba bien claro a donde lo dirigía.

—¿Y qué pasa con este hielo? Ni que estuviera en plan melancólico o algo así— le dijo antes de vaciar el vaso de un solo trago—. Deje la botella para no perder tiempo.

—A mí me gusta— dijo la Robin de la barra aunque la sonrisa que también mostraba la sentada a la mesa lo dejaba del todo claro—. Precisa, agradable y con un mensaje oculto tras sus palabras e historia básica.

_Claro que te gusta,_ pensó Nami reprimiendo otro bufido_, si pareciera que está hablando de ti y de tu baka kenshin._

**Keiken nanka ja nai wa.**

**Maru de chigau iseijin.**

—Sí, siempre tiene que haber una historia oculta, ¿verdad, _mina_?— no muy sutil pero tampoco es que le fueran a responder directamente luego de haberlo llevado de manera tan privada y personal hasta el día de hoy. La mirada de Nami pasó del tintineo de su vaso vuelto a llenar al logue pose—. Cada vez que veo que no se están agitando al unísono…

—No pienses en como de mal pueden ir las cosas o acabará por salirte un tumor en el cerebro— como siempre la más alegre del lugar.

¿No pensar a dónde los acabará arrastrando Luffy? No es algo muy sencillo de lograr aunque, luego de todo este tiempo, ¿no debería estar ya vacunada de espanto? El que no fuera así dejaba bien claro lo _peligrosa_ que resultaba la manera de pensar y llevar a cabo las cosas por parte de Luffy.

—Tres días en una isla de lo más tranquila en donde poder realizar buenas compras… sí, tienes razón. Debo centrarme en la parte buena.

—¿En lo bien que les has estafado en las tiendas?— preguntó Zoro, lo más seguro que retóricamente, mientras pedía una nueva jarra.

**Anata wakatteinai**

**soko mo daisuki dakedo**

**homeru to hora.**

—¡Yo no he estafado a nadie!— protestó Nami enérgicamente—. A eso se le llama _regatear_ el precio— le explicó toda orgullosa—. No es culpa mía si resulto ser muy buena en ello.

—¿Cuánto fue la mayor rebaja que les has sacado?

Nami le dedicó una mirada cargada de orgulloso triunfo a Robin a través de su reflejo en el espejo frente a ellas.

—Una rebaja del 80% en varios conjuntos asombrosos— dijo mientras asentía.

_…_

…

—… ahou…

El apenas audible susurro justo antes de darle un trago a su biiru, luego de tomarse un par de takoyaki, le llegó como el rumor del océano a oídos de Nami.

—¿Nani? ¿Puede saberse lo qué has dicho, Zoro?— y el creciente tono de Nami no auguraba nada bueno de haberle escuchado correctamente.

—Houan— le dijo en su lugar para evitarse problemas—. Ni pienses que no vas a pagar tu propia cuenta aquí porque vas aviada.

Por un instante pareció como si se hubiera partido algún diente al apretarlos pero, en realidad, resultó que el damnificado por su furia fue el vaso en su mano que se astilló y a punto estuvo de romperse en pedazos.

—Como si esperase que alguien tan bruto como tú pudiera tener un gesto caballeroso con una chica. ¿Qué digo chica? Directamente un gesto galante.

—Vamos a compartir la cuenta entre los dos.

**Watashi o miru metsuki**

**ikanimo sukisoo yo.**

Nami se quedó sin palabras. Cuatro enormes jarras de biiru fría y un plato de takoyaki contra una taza de kouhii y un sándwich. Estaba claro que aquí lo de pagar en conjunto le beneficiaba a Zoro, sobre todo considerando lo justo que siempre andaba de dinero por las particiones tan específicas que realizaba Nami al repartirlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No— le respondió Robin sin poder evitar una sonrisa—. Zoro me invitó.

_¿Qué Zoro pagará por los dos?_

La incredulidad por parte de Nami no era solamente patente en sus pensamientos si no que su rostro era el perfecto reflejo de los mismos. Es que no podía creerse que alguien como Roronoa Zoro pudiera pagarle a alguien, léase aquí Nico Robin, algo, un kouhii y un sándwich. Vale que no resultara un gran gasto pero, como suele decirse habitualmente, la intención es lo que cuenta.

**Itsumo... You are watching me,**

**I am watching you.**

—¡Eso es imposible!— gritó Nami a pleno pulmón señalando indiscriminadamente a sus dos nakama—. Este baka no puede tener un gesto tan considerado. ¡Ya lo entiendo!— dio un puñetazo en la palma de su otra mano—. Lo estás extorsionando porque te debe algo— dijo señalando a Robin quien no perdía por ningún momento la sonrisa en sus labios.

—… ahou…

Por muy rápido que Nami miró para Zoro este no le estaba prestando atención.

—No es nada de eso. Lo que sucede es que me excedí un poco comprando libros y el dinero no me llegaba ni para una taza de kouhii— a la que dio un sorbo saboreándolo—. Zoro ha sido muy amable invitándome.

Nami vio para la exagerada cantidad de libros, luego para la sonriente Robin y finalmente a un desinteresado Zoro que, más bien, estaba tratando de ignorarles por completo. Algo imposible en semejante situación.

**Munasawagi ikaga kashira.**

**(You, I Love You)**

—¿A cuánto interés te ha puesto la deuda para cuando se la devuelvas?

—Me invitó, Nami― le dijo con una ligera risa―. No hay ningún interés— depende de cómo tomes eso del _interés_, por supuesto—. Simplemente hoy me ha invitado Zoro y en otra ocasión seré yo quien le invite a él.

El rostro de Nami palideció… pero no por lo que le había dicho Robin si no por algo en lo que se puso a pensar la akage.

—¿Es qué lo que quiere es cobrárselo en carne?

En el bar se hizo un incómodo silencio que solamente era roto por aquella canción que sonaba de fondo.

**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**

**Kanjisugite okinodoku woo.**

**(Baby, I'm So Sorry)**

—¿NIKU?— un emocionado Luffy entró en el bar con la lengua fuera y salivando como si no hubiera probado bocado en días en lugar de las apenas horas, si no se contaba con lo que pudiera haberse comido durante su visita por la ciudad—. ¡Yo también quiero niku! Niku, niku, niku, niku, ¿dónde está la niku?— preguntó mientras repasaba toda la barra y la mesa llena de libros donde se encontraba sentada Robin.

—¿Es qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?— le gritó Nami―. ¿Y puede saberse de dónde sales tú ahora?

Ella no era la más indicaba para decir algo así cuando en su mente siempre va el dinero por delante de lo demás. Bueno, tal vez ya no tan adelantado pero sí de las primeras cosas que captan su interés.

—De fuera― respondió señalando para la calle―. Y es que tengo hambre— se defendió Luffy poniendo un puchero en sus labios pero que no fue impedimento para que Nami le diera un buen coscorrón en la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me pegas?— le preguntó a voz en grito el pelinegro a su nakama.

—¡Por haberte escapado antes!— Luffy se percató de su error al mostrarse luego de esa huída pero no fue capaz de detenerse al escuchar hablar de niku.

—Gomen, Nami. No volverá a suceder— ¿y por qué ninguno de sus tres nakama se creían semejante promesa de su parte?—. ¿Y dónde está mi niku?

Estaba claro por donde iba su línea de pensamientos.

—¡Aquí no hay niku!

—Eso no puede ser— Luffy señaló para el plato de takoyaki, ahora vacío porque Zoro ya le conocía lo suficiente—. ¡Tiene que haber niku! Tú estabas hablando de niku.

Nami negó con un suspiro de resignación pues no se podía sacar más de tan poco.

—No estaba hablando de que aquí hubiera niku si no de que Zoro pretendía cobrarle a Robin en _carne_— le explicó pero que, solamente, sirvió para confundir a Luffy, como era de esperar con un tema semejante y sus otros posibles sentidos.

A Luffy se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿SE PUEDE COBRAR EN NIKU?— las posibilidades lograban hacerle salivar como cascada—. ¡Yo también quiero cobrar en niku!— Luffy señaló a Nami con el índice y gran seriedad en su rostro—. Cuando repartamos nuestros tesoros yo quiero que me lo des en niku— dijo asintiendo—. Siempre querré cobrar mi parte de lo que tengas que darme en _niku_, Nami. Por ayudarte quiero cobrarte en niku.

Por supuesto que el motivo por el que había salido dicha expresión no ayudaba a que Nami pudiera mantener la calma si no que tanta repetición por parte de Luffy para cobrarle a Nami en _niku_ no hacía si no que sus mejillas fueran encendiéndose cada vez con más fuerza amenazando con que el rubor se extendiera por el resto de su cuerpo.

**Soo yo... You are watching me,**

**I am watching you.**

No era ninguna cría por lo que no tendría que verse tan afectada por las palabras, y el malentendido, de Luffy pero no era así… ¡y las risas de Robin no la ayudaban en nada! Lo mejor sería aclarar todo este malentendido porque, por muy bien que sonase a primeras, no haría si no enturbiarle los pensamientos más adelante.

—¡Luffy!— los gritos llamando por el pelinegro se cortaron cuando Chopper entró en el local—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Ah, mina. No sabía que estabais aquí.

Nami soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Es una suerte que estés aquí, Chopper. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Por supuesto que esto _alegró_ a su pequeño nakama.

—No creas que me gusta que me digas cosas como esa, bakayarou.

Lo claro es que sí que le gustaba.

—Tienes que ayudar a Luffy a llevar los nuevos libros de Robin al Sunny pero— ahora se volvió hacia Luffy y le clavó el índice en el pecho de su senchou con cada nueva, e incisiva, palabra—; No. Pueden. Sufrir. Ni. El. Más. Mínimo. Daño. Ni una ralladura, ni un doblez… tienen que llegar en perfecto estado igual que como se encuentran ahora.

—Este no está perfecto— señaló Luffy mostrándole uno de los libros a Nami—. Ya está mal por lo que no puedes culparme de ello.

—Ese es un libro antiguo y es normal el que no se encuentre en perfecto estado, baka. Que lleguen en el mismo estado en el que se encuentran ahora.

—¿Y me pagarás en _niku_?— le preguntó ilusionado Luffy.

Eso seguía sonando de manera muy rara.

—Sanji te pagará en niku— y esto sonaba aún mucho peor—. Le dices que puede darte algo de niku que así te lo he dicho yo en pago por llevar los libros de Robin. Y a Chopper que le de lo que le pida— añadió viendo la carita que puso Chopper al verse ignorado en el asunto del pago.

—¡Sugoi!

Nami se sentó pesadamente a la mesa donde se encontraba _Robin_ descansando la cabeza sobre la mesa y soltando un largo suspiro. ¿Tan difícil tenía que resultar el tratar con Luffy ahora? Por mucho que se comportara como siempre, Nami había visto el cambio que había experimentado. Una nueva madurez… y que lo hacía aún más atractivo a sus ojos. En verdad estaba en problemas.

—Tengo algo que pueda alegrarte el día— dijo Robin mientras se terminaba su taza de kouhii—. ¿Nami?— la llamó al ver que la akage seguía con la cabeza tirada sobre la mesa perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones para intentar huir de la realidad.

—¿Me lo decías a mí?— le preguntó una confusa Nami alzando la cabeza.

¿Y a quién podría estar diciéndoselo si no? la mirada de Nami pasando de Robin a la espalda de Zoro sería toda respuesta que pudiera necesitarse.

**Miryokutekisugita kashira.**

**(You, I Love, Oh!)**

—En estos momentos no hay nada que…

—Se trata de un tesoro que…

—¿Takara?— no le anduvo lejos el que le pudiera haber dado tirón en el cuello al alzar la cabeza con tanta rapidez—. ¿Dónde se encuentra?— le preguntó con ansias tratando de ocupar su mente con algo más sencillo de tratar que sus sentimientos por Luffy.

_Robin_ pasaba las páginas del único libro que se había quedado de todos los que había comprado y que sus dos nakama estaban llevando en estos momentos al Sunny.

—En esta ciudad, por supuesto— de lo contrario habría sido de lo más sádico por su parte el hablarle de un tesoro al que no podría echar mano, ¿verdad?—. Se encuentra guardado en Zouge no kiba, "El Colmillo de Marfil", que se encuentra justo en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿"El Colmillo de Marfil"?— el marfil era valioso pero no del estilo de valor que gastaba Nami.

—Se trata de una torre de unos 330 metros de altura de color blanco que, a pesar de su nombre, no es de marfil si no de mármol pulido de color blanco puro. Se dice que está tan pulido que incluso bajo el mayor aguacero siempre se mantiene seca al resbalarle el agua de manera, casi, mágica. Como la isla se conoce como Zou no shima, "La Isla del Elefante", es normal que a la torre se le pusiera ese nombre— les explicó con total naturalidad Robin—. La base tiene un radio de 30 metros.

—Que yo recuerde, no he visto ninguna torre en el centro de la ciudad, y eso que me pasé por ahí— Nami nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad para conseguirse un buen tesoro, sobre todo teniéndolo tan a mano.

—Eso es algo que se debe por culpa de los ladrones de tesoros— solamente fue una sonrisa pero, aún así, pudo _escucharse_ con total claridad viniendo de parte de Zoro—. La torre no poseía ningún tipo de entrada y resistía cualquier intento por provocarle un agujero y así poder entrar. También trataron de derribarla pero con iguales resultados de impotencia por lo que su siguiente movimiento fue el de excavar hasta alcanzar su base.

—No me digas más. Tampoco fueron capaces de encontrarla porque la torre seguía mostrándose sin dar signos de alcanzar dicha base— supuso Nami.

—Exacto— la sonrisa de Robin no se debía al mismo motivo que la de Zoro por lo que a Nami no le importó mucho—. Por supuesto que, con la esperanza de que hubiera algún tipo de entrada oculta en la parte superior de la torre, también se intentó subir hasta ella usando torres construidas a su lado pero resultaron inútiles porque, de alguna manera, ningún tipo de construcción lograba mantenerse en pie cerca de la torre. De esta manera solamente llegaron a una conclusión lógica.

—Amontonar tierra alrededor de la torre.

—Está claro que eres una ladrona profesional— le dijo Robin a su nakama logrando animar a la akage con esas palabras—. Fueron amontonando tierra a su alrededor pero también en un diámetro algo mayor que la altura de la torre, sobre todo teniendo constancia de que aún se encontraba una cantidad desconocida de ella bajo tierra, para evitar que la torre pudiera _deshacerse_ de la tierra. Así, finalmente, lograron alcanzar la parte superior de la torre pero, como podían haber visto desde un principio, no existía ninguna entrada a la vista.

—Y si me estás contando que existe un tesoro quiere decir que tampoco encontraron la entrada oculta de existir esta.

—Es verdad que no encontraron ninguna entrada oculta porque no existe ninguna entrada oculta en la parte superior de la torre. Airados ante esta última contrariedad decidieron continuar hasta terminar por ocultarla bajo tierra y a su alrededor, durante todo el proceso de tratar de acceder al interior de la torre, los campamentos fueron transformándose en aldea y finalmente en una ciudad.

—Imagínate que fuera un silo completamente lleno de tesoros hasta la cima— a Nami casi se le caía la baba pero se percató de la imagen que estaba dando—. ¿Nani? Soñar es gratis.

—Por fortuna— murmuró Zoro quien finalmente había terminado de beber… por ahora—. Una pena que hayan enterrado la torre— dijo con aire pensativo.

—Para que luego me digan que solamente pienso en los tesoros— dijo Nami con cierta molestia—. Incluso el obseso de la lucha quería el tesoro.

Por supuesto que Robin tenía otra idea de lo que debía estar pensando Zoro.

—No hablo del tesoro si no de la torre en sí misma. Me gustaría tener la posibilidad de tratar de cortarla como prueba para mi espíritu y mis katana— la sonrisa de Zoro resultaba diabólica—. Todo en este mundo es susceptible de ser cortado.

Robin no pudo evitar responder a esa sonrisa con una propia pues las sonrisas de Zoro siempre le resultaban de lo más contagiosas.

**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**

**Anata konya nemurenai woo.**

—Se trata de una construcción de la antigüedad que ronda según las estimaciones los 700-750 años. ¿Y aún así estarías dispuesto a tratar de cortarla con tus katana?— la sonrisa de Robin ya no calentaba los corazones si no que los helaba.

—Cierto, he dicho que fuera a tratar de cortarla pero no quería decir eso— le respondió Zoro con más tranquilidad de la que debiera mostrar ante aquella sonrisa—. Lo que me gustaría hacer es cortarla… uno no debe tratar de hacer algo si no hacerlo. Es más— ahora su diabólica sonrisa estaba más que justificada clavando su mirada en los ojos de Robin—, la próxima vez que te encuentres uno de esos poneglyphs que siempre andas buscando me gustaría acompañarte para poder cortarlo.

Nami pudo notar el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente.

—¿Cortar un poneglyph?

—Dices que son unas piedras indestructibles y me gustaría probar, probarte, lo contrario.

_Si estos dos no acaban el uno con el otro…_

—Son el único medio existente para conocer los hechos ocurridos durante el Siglo Vacío, ¿y piensas cortarlos?

—Solamente con uno me es suficiente— su amplia sonrisa retadora y su mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de Wadou—. Pero si tanto te importan esas piedras no debes preocuparte porque no tengo que cortarlas precisamente por la zona donde han escrito pues su dureza es aplicable en todo el cubo, ¿no es cierto?

**(Boy! I'm So Sorry) (Woo, Baby)**

**(Woo, You are Mine Baby)**

Su búsqueda durante años de los poneglyphs para poder conocer la historia oculta, para poder llevar a cabo la investigación de los arqueólogos de Ohara, del profesor Clover… ¡de su madre! Que tantos años de sufrimiento y penurias estuvieran al final bien justificados. Tantas vidas…

—No puedo permitirte el cortar ni un mínimo trozo de un poneglyph, Zoro— le aseguró con gran firmeza en su rostro. No habría cambio de opinión por su parte.

—¿No? Debo decir que no me sorprende pero tampoco debería hacerlo el que te diga que me da igual. Si esas piedras resultan ser el material más resistente y duro de este mundo entonces, como kenshi que soy, tengo el propósito de imponer mi katana contra su indestructibilidad.

Robin con rostro serio y Zoro diabólicamente dispuesto formaban una fuerza inamovible contra otra imparable y nada bueno puede surgir de un encuentro semejante.

—¿No estábamos hablando de un tesoro para alegrarme el día?— preguntó Nami con la intención de aliviar el ambiente—. Porque aún necesito que me alegren el día.

_Pues ve al Sunny y permite que Luffy se cobre en carne._

—Si la torre está en el centro de la ciudad solamente hay que ir hasta allí y desenterrarla— siempre tan sencillo para Zoro.

—¿Y a nadie le parecerá muy raro que empiecen a excavar así por las buenas en medio de la ciudad, baka? Tiene que haber otro método porque, de lo contrario, estaremos repitiendo los mismos errores que todos esos otros en el pasado.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada cargada de condescendencia a Nami que a punto estuvo de provocar que esta lo redujera a palos.

—¿Los mismos errores? Ya lo he dicho antes. No tendré ningún problema en cortar la torre y, por la gente, no sé que problema puede haber si, al fin y al cabo, somos kaizoku.

Ciertamente la idea de darle una paliza se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de reprimir para Nami. Por suerte Robin decidió intervenir primero.

**Teguchi wa mieteiru kedo**

**soko ga totemo kawaii wa.**

—No hay necesidad de cortar la torre porque lo único que se debe hacer es usar la entrada.

—¿Pero si todos esos que lo intentaron en el pasado no lo lograron cómo vamos a poder…?— a Nami le empezaron a brillar los ojos como berries—. ¡Sabes dónde se encuentra la entrada! No podía esperar menos de mi onee-sama.

Zoro, por supuesto, no podía estar más en desacuerdo con un plan que le impedía poder enfrentar a su katana contra una adversidad de tal magnitud. Robin aún no había terminado de hablar.

—También se dice que existe un guardián para proteger el tesoro que resulta ser la personificación de la mismísima Zouge no kiba— en todo momento la mirada de Robin no rehuyó la de Zoro de tal manera que incluso Nami empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar entre aquellos dos.

_Y ya sabes donde podrías estar mientras tanto… __**¡Deja de meter a Luffy en todo momento, bakayarou!**_

—Eso ya suena mucho mejor— sonrió anticipadamente por la batalla que estaba por venir—. ¿Y dónde es que se encuentra esa entrada?

—Por lo que se cuenta en este libro y por experiencias pasadas puedo decir con certeza el lugar en donde se encuentra la entrada de la torre.

Un pensamiento descorazonador se le cruzó por la mente de Nami.

—No tendremos que volver a excavar la torre para poder entrar porque debo decirte que excavar más de 330 metros de tierra no es mi idea de un tranquilo camino hacia un tesoro. ¿Sabes cuánto tardará Zoro en excavar todo eso?

—**¡Ni pienses que voy a excavar nada!**— le gritó un airado Zoro.

_Pues los demás seguro que pedirán parte de mi takara por el trabajo, menos Sanji, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos como él? A Zoro le pones alguien con el que luchar y listo…_

—¿Onee-sama?— la llamó una dulce Nami con ojitos cristalinos mientras se lanzaba al regazo de la morena—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Zoro no quiere ayudarnos ni un poquito. Es muy malo.

—No hay necesidad de excavar— le explicó Robin.

Al instante Nami encaró a Zoro con gesto torcido y una media sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya estás contento? No vas a tener que romperte ninguna uña excavando.

Por lo que reflejaba aquel ojo del kenshi parecía estar pensando que solamente era necesario un único movimiento para acabar con esta pesadilla viviente en forma de su nakama. Claro que luego tendría que soportar los lamentos de Sanji y las quejas de Luffy y así no había quien pudiera viajar… sin contar que la necesitaban para seguir avanzando por el Shin Sekai.

—Eso es cierto— dijo Nami como si le hubiera podido leer el pensamiento a Zoro—. Sin mí estaríais tan perdidos que acabaríais incluso fuera de Grand Line— pasando de Zoro, Nami dedicó su atención a Robin—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer para poder entrar en la torre?

Robin se puso en pie para luego pasarse a sí misma el libro y hacer desaparecer el cuerpo _fleur_ en una hermosa lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

—En primer lugar regresar al Sunny.

**Gobu ni haru ki de iru nara**

**uketeageru jootoo yo.**

—Muy bien, ¿has oído bien, Zoro? Volvemos al Sunny así que no nos pierdas de vista porque te dejaremos atrás ya que no pienso perder tiempo yendo en tu busca. De vuelta al Sunny… ¿al Sunny? Eso quiere decir…

_¡Luffy!_

Ya dice el dicho que quién quiere algo, algo le cuesta, ¿verdad? Pues para conseguir su tesoro iba a tener que encarar a Luffy antes de lo esperado.

—¿Y ya sabes dónde se encuentra la entrada de la torre?— le preguntó así de pasada Zoro a Robin aunque pudiera entenderse como un recordatorio de que, de encontrar la torre pero no la entrada, él haría una entrada sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Tengo mi experiencia en asuntos arqueológicos— y nunca mejor dicho viniendo de ella— y no hay que olvidar las experiencias vividas tanto en Skypiea como en Water 7— ¿por qué siempre tenía que sonar tan enigmática? Vale que la hacía verse de lo más sensual con tanto misterio pero…

—¿Skypiea y Water 7?— ahora Zoro se mostraba bien confuso—. ¿Qué tienen que ver un lugar con el otro? Si hubieras dicho Skypiea y la isla Gyojin sí podría entenderlo ya que ambos lugares se encuentran a una distancia de la superficie del mar de 10.000 metros, uno hacia el cielo y el otro en las profundidades marinas.

Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa porque Zoro hubiera retenido una información tan interesante y peculiar. Recordaba que ya lo había señalado cuando Camie les explicó acerca de la localización de la isla Gyojin. Para que luego digan que Zoro no es de los que piensan… sí, es cierto que tiene un músculo por cerebro pero también lo ejercita como el resto de su cuerpo.

_Mmmm, su cuerpo…_

—Tanto Skypiea como Water 7 tienen algo en común con la isla en la que nos encontramos, Zoro. Y en esa semejanza se encuentra la solución al problema con respecto a la torre y su entrada.

—¿Skypiea y Water 7?— repitió Zoro pensativamente.

A Robin no se le borró la sonrisa durante todo el trayecto que les llevó de regreso al Sunny desde el cual, incluso a cierta distancia, se podían escuchar unos gritos de lo más particulares. Parecía que se trataba de un Sanji vs. Luffy.

_¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Nami?_

Apenas puso el pie en cubierta que ya fue hostigada por aquellos dos por diferentes, e idénticos, motivos.

—¡Nami! Sanji no quiere darme la niku con la que me prometiste pagarme.

—¡Ni se te ocurra gritarle a _Nami-swan_, kusogomu!— fue el turno de Sanji para gritarle a Luffy salvo cuando dijo el nombre de Nami, por supuesto—. Ya se te había dejado bien claro que sobre meshi no se iba a confiar en tu palabra luego de dejarnos sin nada la última vez, y la anterior, y la otra también.

Así era la vida con Luffy como senchou.

—¡Pero no estoy mintiendo… ahora! Nami me dijo que podría cobrarle en carne— no lo que uno debería decir a alguien con la mente tan hentai como tenía Sanji que, por supuesto, lo entendió de la peor manera posible.

—¡Estás muerto, bakayarou!— por suerte la presencia de Robin, luego de un tiempo sin haberla visto, distrajo suficientemente a Sanji para que Luffy pudiera escaparse… aunque fuera llevándose consigo a una sorprendida Nami bajo el brazo—. Oh, Robin-chwan. ¿Te apetece algo para tomar?

—Arigatou pero vengo de tomar un kouhii ahora mismo— le dijo Robin casi logrando romperle el corazón a Sanji.

—Como si eso te impidiera en el pasado tomarte otro— intervino Zoro sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse puesto que todo lo que sabía era que regresaban al Sunny por algún motivo.

—¿Qué has dicho, kusomarimo?— le preguntó Sanji con creciente enfado a un sumamente despreocupado Zoro.

—La verdad— respondió sin molestarse siquiera en ver para Sanji y continuar hablando con Robin—. Ya estamos de regreso en el Sunny, ¿y ahora qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

_**Takaku ashi o kumikae**_

_**wink moo hitooshi ne.**_

Sanji pasaba su atónita mirada de Zoro a Robin y así durante unas cuantas veces mientras las últimas palabras del kenshi se repetían en su cabeza como un mantra diabólico y perverso.

—¡Luffy!— trataba de llamar su atención Nami mientras era arrastrada, no literalmente hablando, por la cubierta del Sunny—. ¿Adónde me llevas?

Cuando entraron en los baños a Nami se puso toda en tensión temiéndose lo peor, como si en lugar de Luffy fuera Sanji u otro hentai quien la estuviera arrastrando hasta allí, pero, ¿afortunadamente?, de un salto la llevó a la biblioteca.

—¡Aquí están todos los libros de Robin sin ningún daño!— le anunció mostrándole los libros recién comprados que trajo junto a Chopper—. Puedes comprobar que están todos bien y, por tanto, como me prometiste puedo cobrármelo en niku— le dijo casi echándose encima de la akage.

Lo cual llegó a intimidar, por varios motivos, a Nami que se lo sacó de encima de un puñetazo.

—¡Manteniendo las distancias, baka!— el corazón, de latirle con más fuerza, le reventaría el pecho—. No hacía falta que me arrastrases para enseñármelo. Robin podía haber _echado un ojo_ por su cuenta.

—¡Pero así lo ves tú directamente y puedes asegurarme mi niku!— y estaba orgulloso y todo.

Nami no podía evitar el preguntarse si algún día Luffy maduraría lo suficiente para comprender el doble significado de ciertas cosas, palabras y frases. Algún día…

—¿UN TESORO OCULTO EN UNA TORRE IMPENETRABLE ESCONDIDA?

¿Podían resultar más ruidosos? Claro que tenían que contárselo al resto de sus nakama pero al hacerlo se arriesgaban a lo peor, y mucho más. Por fortuna tanto Usopp como Chopper sufrieron la enfermedad de no poder acudir a un lugar desconocido sin saber si existe algún peligro. Brook no tardó mucho en unírseles porque estaba seguro de que en un lugar semejante debería estar lleno de todo tipo de fantasmas. En el otro extremo se encontraba Luffy que ya se había emocionado con la posibilidad de una nueva aventura pero Nami cortó toda discusión de golpe.

—¡Solamente iremos Zoro, Robin y yo misma!

Por supuesto que Sanji no podía si no protestar vehementemente, a cuya protesta se unió Luffy, aunque este por motivos bien diferentes.

—No puedo permitir que ese marimo esté a solas con mis dos angels. Un bakemono semejante no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo tratar a dos hermosas señoritas.

—¡Yo también quiero ir en la aventura de la búsqueda del tesoro!— protestó Luffy—. ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

—Eso, eso, ¿por qué no podemos ir Robin-chwan, Nami-swan y yo?— quiso saber Sanji.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos nosotros a salvo en el Sunny?— preguntaron Usopp, Chopper y Brook.

—¡Urusei!— les gritó Nami con fuego en su mirada que los paralizó al instante—. Robin, ¿sabes en verdad la localización de la torre y su tesoro oculto?

—Así es. No habrá ningún problema en llegar hasta la entrada de la torre y acceder a su interior, Nami. Y en verdad solamente podrán ir tres personas.

—¿De verdad?— ¿mucha casualidad o solamente lo parecía? Nami se acercó a Robin para susurrarle una pregunta más que justificada—. ¿Por qué solamente tres personas?

—Porque tiene algo en común con Skypiea y Water 7— le respondió tanto a Nami como se lo dijo a los demás—. ¿Ya sabes de qué se trata, Zoro?

¿Skypiea y Water 7?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo si tú misma nos lo explicaste en el bar?

Sanji saltó como un resorte.

—¿Qué hacías tú solo en el bar con Robin-chwan y Nami-swan?

En ocasiones no podría decirse con claridad si Zoro no pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas o realmente las tenía muy bien pensadas.

—Solamente estaba con Robin… Nami vino más tarde.

Si no fuera porque Sanji estaba fuera de sí podría haberse percatado del tono usado en lo que murmuró Zoro al final. Estaba claro que la envidia no le sentaba nada bien a Sanji. Sobre todo la que surgía por culpa de Zoro y esos momentos en los que se encontraba, para Sanji, demasiado cerca de Robin y Nami; aunque sobre todo con respecto a Robin.

—¡Tú, kusomarimo!

Los gritos de Sanji, las protestas de Luffy porque también quería participar en la aventura, los llantos de aquellos tres porque no querían verse implicados… todo esto finalmente desbordó la paciencia de Nami que de un golpe en la mesa tomó las riendas de la situación dejándolo todo bien claro.

—El Shark Submerge III solamente puede llevar a tres personas y como los que hemos descubierto toda esta historia de la torre y su tesoro iremos Zoro, Robin y yo.

Franky se vio envuelto en la discusión por parte de Sanji y Luffy por haber construido un submarino tan pequeño que no pueda llevar a más de tres personas en su interior. Mientras aquellos tres estaban completamente aliviados por no tener posibilidad de ir.

—¿El Shark Submerge?— repitió Zoro.

—Claro está— la sonrisa de Robin iba acompañada de una mirada afilada—. Lo que tienen en común Skypiea y Water 7 es que gran parte de ellas se encuentran ocultas a simple vista. En Skypiea la ciudad de Shandora se encontraba oculta bajo el manto de nubes mientras que en Water 7, directamente, la ciudad estaba siendo tragada por el propio mar.

_**Mabushii deshoo.**_

—¿Y en esta isla?

—Por lo que pude ver a simple vista al llegar a la isla y durante el paseo por ella, sin contar con lo que encontré en varios libros, resulta que esta isla sufrió un cataclismo que la hundió parcialmente aunque, siendo más precisos, debería decirse mejor que la parte central de la isla descendió elevando la exterior como si algo hubiera llegado a impactar con fuerza en esa zona concreta. Si eso fuera verdad y se debió al impacto de, digamos, un meteorito, el que la torre hubiese sobrevivido es una muestra de su legendaria dureza y resistencia. El impacto también habría podido llegar a enterrar el resto de la ciudad dejando únicamente a la vista la parte superior de la torre al ser la construcción más alta que había en esa ciudad.

—¿Y el Shark Submerge?— le repitió Zoro nuevamente la pregunta.

—Como en Water 7 aquí los cimientos de la antigua ciudad se encuentran sumergidos y es muy probable que haya entradas producidas en el lecho marino pues eso respondería a por qué los lagos que hay en el interior de esta isla son de agua salada y no dulce.

Estaba claro que, como siempre, Robin lo tenía todo muy bien pensado.

—Muy bien, entonces usaremos el submarino para poder navegar entre los restos de la antigua ciudad que había en esta isla en busca de la entrada a la torre pero, ¿no estará inundada o pronto lo estará de abrir la torre bajo el agua?

Robin sonreía.

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

No indicaba nada bueno el que Robin sonriera.

—¿Entonces vamos ahora?— preguntó Zoro.

Antes de que Robin o Nami pudieran ofrecerle una respuesta, aquella pregunta rondó por la cabeza de Sanji, ¿ir ahora? Pero si fueran ahora estarían los tres juntos durante la noche, juntos en el escaso espacio que había en el submarino y, de encontrar la entrada, la noche juntos en una torre abandonada donde resultaría de lo más sencillo convertirse en el refugio donde las dos muchachas se arrimarían si la situación se volviera impresionable.

—¡Ahora ya es muy tarde!— saltó Sanji—. Lo mejor es esperar a mañana por la mañana. Un nuevo día siempre trae algo nuevo. Y también deberíais buscar ropa de abrigo que cubra todo el cuerpo porque en una torre bajo el agua seguro que tendrá temperaturas bien bajas— y porque no le apetecía nada el que Zoro estuviera rodeado de sus dos chicas luciendo sus curvilíneos cuerpos.

—Tienes razón, Sanji-kun. La expedición dará comienzo tras el desayuno— lo que sacó unos gritos por parte de Luffy de confirmación, aunque lamentando que aún quedase tanto tiempo hasta entonces—. Y esperemos encontrar la entrada de la torre en la primera incursión. Hasta entonces todos a dormir… con la excepción de a quien le toque noche de vigilancia.

Todas las miradas recayeron en Zoro que, de una manera u otra, siempre acababa realizando noche tras noche la vigilancia, con la excepción de las noches en las que a Robin le apeteciera tener sus momentos nocturnos… de lectura allí arriba. En realidad era entre ellos dos entre quienes se repartían prácticamente todas las noches de vigilancia salvo en muy contadas ocasiones que las hacían alguno de sus otros nakama.

—Pero Zoro tiene que ir en la expedición— señaló Chopper—. No sería nada bueno el que tuviera que ir luego de pasar una noche de vigilancia.

—Y lo mismo sirve para Robin— fue el turno de Usopp para señalar lo obvio.

Una vez más a Sanji no le gustaba la cercanía que se daba entre Zoro y Robin aunque fuera por algo tan inocente como las noches de vigía.

—Para el marimo tanto da el tener vigilancia como el no tenerla porque se pasará la noche durmiendo de todas formas.

Dándole la razón el resto de sus nakama se dirigieron a los dormitorios para dormir dejando atrás a un acostumbrado Zoro a este tipo de resoluciones. Sin molestarse en decirle algo a Sanji, que tenía que lavar los platos o, por lo menos, dejarlos en remojo, Zoro se dirigió al puesto de vigilancia, o su gimnasio, para verse sorprendido al encontrarse allí a Robin cómodamente reclinada en el sofá, que circunvalaba el cuarto, mientras leía a la luz de una lámpara.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado Zoro en abandonar la cocina y llegar hasta aquí? Porque Robin ya no vestía la misma ropa de antes si no que, ahora mismo, estaba vestida para irse a dormir… aunque no fuera esa su intención en estos momentos de lectura. Camiseta morada sin mangas, de tirantes, y un short blanco de finas rayas negras horizontales que se ajustaba contra su muslo al doblar la pierna arrebatando el poco aliento que te podía quedar ante semejante visión.

—¿Ocurre algo?— le preguntó Robin sin apartar la vista de su lectura pero tintineando con su índice sobre su flexionada pierna.

_**Makiagatta binetsu.**_

_**Hitomi ga urunderu.**_

—¿Qué haces…?— Zoro le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha—. ¿Eres tú realmente?

La maliciosa sonrisa de Robin quedaba oculta tras el libro.

—¿No eres capaz de distinguir mi yo real, Zoro?

Por supuesto que aquella pregunta, como todo referido a esta onna, tenía más de una sola lectura. Y antes de que pudiera responderle una mano cubrió su ojo derecho desde detrás suyo.

—¿Quién soy, _kenshi-san_?

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse frente a él a Robin, llevando el mismo conjunto que llevaba la que se encontraba reclinada en el sofá, ofreciéndole una sagaz sonrisa. Sin mediar palabra la cogió por la cintura y la levantó del suelo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo solamente lo necesario para no tener que llevarla a rastras.

—Onna— dijo antes de soltarla a través del agujero de entrada al puesto de vigía. Antes de que tocase suelo _Robin_ se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

—¿Sabías quién era quién?— no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras se aguantaba la risa—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Zoro? Además de querer tirárseme… a la cubierta.

—Creía que me tocaba a mí la vigilancia de esta noche— le respondió volviéndose nuevamente y sin apartar la vista de su rostro que parecía estar ignorándole por completo, o no tanto porque le estaba hablando, al tenerlo oculto tras el libro—. ¿No es en lo que quedamos en la cocina?

—Pues yo creí que en la cocina quedamos que era mi turno para vigilar— pudo ver como Zoro se estaba pensando si mandarla a paseo, y ahora con la correcta, saber cuánto le llevaría hasta el camarote de los chicos o…—. Ya que mañana tenemos que ir juntos de expedición puedes quedarte aquí y así nos despertaríamos juntos— debería haber dicho "a la vez" pero lo de juntos tenía más mordiente.

Zoro echó un vistazo rápido a todo el espacio que había libre en comparación con el que ocupaba Robin. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la muchacha que vio en ello una nueva oportunidad para poder manipular a su nakama.

—Si quieres puedes ponerte ahí— le dijo al tiempo que uno de sus brazos _fleur_ surgió sobre el sofá justo en el extremo opuesto al que se encontraba tumbada Robin. Enfrente de ella—, Zoro.

¿Y se pondría en el sitio que le había indicado? El hacerlo, colocándose en una zona tan apartada de Robin, ¿le estaba diciendo que prefería mantener las distancias con ella? Es cierto que los dos, habitualmente, mantienen las distancias uno con respecto al otro, o así había sido antes de la separación de dos años, pero aquí y ahora, ¿no sería tomar la decisión errónea… y cobarde? Claro que el ponerse cerca de ella también podría estar indicando otra cosa bien distinta pero, al mismo tiempo, igual de particular y personal.

—¿Estarás bien ahí, Zoro?

A estas alturas ya había dicho su nombre más veces que en… en realidad se lo empezó a decir desde que le impidió salir del Sunny cuando ya habían descendido unos ocho mil metros. Como no podía ser de otra forma, le llamó por su nombre para darle una lectura… o una regañina.

Zoro decidió no obsequiarla con una respuesta si no que, sentado en el suelo algo más allá de donde se encontraban los pies de Robin, se acomodó apoyándose contra el sofá disponiéndose a dormir de la misma manera en que acostumbraba hacer en la cubierta del Sunny.

Los labios de Robin formaban una sincera y relajada sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Zoro.

—Buenas noches, Robin.

Esto era lo que había estado buscando durante todos esos veinte años de persecución. Un lugar al que pertenecer y nakamas con los que poder vivir y ser ella misma. El hogar se encuentra donde está tu corazón…

_Ahora mismo estoy en mi hogar._

_**Soo yo... You are watching me,**_

_**I am watching you.**_

Simplemente había dejado descansar la vista unos momentos, un par de horas fue el montante final, pero fue suficiente para poder recuperarse de una noche, casi toda ella, pasada disfrutando de una buena lectura… y el murmullo de alguien durmiendo a su lado. Esta idea la terminó de despertar y logró que también amaneciera una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa causada tanto por aquel pensamiento como por las suaves caricias, que lindaban con cosquillas, que estaba recibiendo sobre su pierna.

Él se había dormido apoyándose contra el sofá pero fue ella quien al dormirse estiró sus piernas y acabó acercándolas demasiado al borde de manera que, con el paso de la noche, una de ellas terminó en contacto con su cabeza. Zoro, simplemente, pasó de apoyar la cabeza contra el sofá a hacerlo contra la pierna de Robin.

_Resulta tan kawaii como Chopper en estos momentos._

Claro que no se lo diría en voz alta porque no le apetecía ser arrojada del puesto de observatorio como había hecho con su cuerpo _fleur_ anoche. ¿O tal vez sí? Tampoco es que no fuera a hacer nada para impedir el impacto final, ¿verdad?

—¿Zoro? Ya es hora de levantarse— le dijo moviendo ligeramente la pierna sobre la que descansaba la cabeza de su nakama. Al instante la cabeza quedó perfectamente colocada en el dorso del pie y Robin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no reírse. Tanto por la escena como por las, finalmente, cosquillas que el pelo de su nakama le hacía en el pie—. Si tardamos más de la cuenta es probable que Nami nos lo cobre.

Aunque a primera vista no pareció haber ningún gesto significativo, aquellas palabras si parecieron haber llegado a Zoro, en realidad todo lo llega pero solamente él decide a lo que hacerle caso, de manera que abriendo los ojos dio la bienvenida a este nuevo día. Al mover la cabeza a su izquierda… no vio nada pero porque tenía ese ojo cerrado pero al volver la cabeza a la derecha se encontró con la larga pierna de Robin perdiéndose hasta alcanzar aquellos escuetos shorts.

—¿Nani?

Pero no se terminaba con aquellas piernas si no que más allá se encontró con el resto del cuerpo de Robin a quien le sentaba muy bien una simple camiseta pero nada mejor que aquellos grandes ojos que parecían ser capaces de ver en el interior de tu propia alma.

_**Miryokutekisugita kashira.**_

—Con un tesoro de por medio lo normal es que Nami no permita distracciones o demoras— le dijo Robin mientras se irguió hasta quedar sentada sobre el sofá, recuperando sus piernas durante el proceso.

—¿Un tesoro? No, no se trata de _un_ tesoro— Robin miró para Zoro con suma atención mientras este se ponía en pie y ceñía sus katana—. Es "_con __**su**__ tesoro de por medio_".

Robin también se puso en pie estirándose para desperezar su cuerpo. Una visión divina.

—Eso es bien cierto. Así que es mejor prepararnos cuanto antes. Además de que también tengo interés por lo que pueda guardar esa torre en su interior aparte del tesoro, quiero decir, de **su** tesoro— se corrigió Robin.

El sol asomaba por el horizonte cuando Zoro se dejó caer sobre cubierta sin ningún tipo de reparo o temor a salir herido pero solamente fue el dar un par de pasos que vio como una gran sombra le llegó a cubrir.

_¿Alas?_

Pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue el suave aterrizaje sobre cubierta de Robin para luego dirigirse hacia los baños para poder asearse. Si le cruzó por la cabeza a Zoro sobre lo que se iba a poner Robin, ya que se dirigió directamente al baño en lugar de pasarse primero por el camarote de las chicas para coger su ropa, se le debió esfumar cuando vio salir de dicho camarote a _Robin_ que, vestida de igual manera que a la que se dirigía a los baños, llevaba en sus manos la ropa para el día de hoy.

—Ohayou gozaimasu, Zoro— le saludó _Robin_ al pasar sin tratar siquiera de ocultar la sonrisa que llevaba impresa en sus labios.

—Ohayou…— respondió Zoro antes de cortarse a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación para acabar por soltar un bufido de contrariedad.

_Esta onna…_

Durante el desayuno Nami volvió a explicar lo que iban a hacer ellos tres mientras el resto esperaría a bordo del Sunny aunque la peor parte fue el designar quien se quedaba al mando al no estar ella presente. Por supuesto que Luffy daba por supuesto que lo sería él por ser el senchou pero nadie estaba muy por la labor de que pudiera ser así. Para sorpresa, y para desgracia de Sanji que había esperado ser el amado guardián designado por Nami, decidió que se encargaría Franky, acostumbrado a tener a su cuidado a un montón de baka sin remedio. Claro que cuando se puso a bailar con unos movimientos del todo provocadoramente desagradables a la vista a Nami no le quedó más remedio que ceder ante la realidad y dejar a Sanji al mando. Por lo menos estaba segura que en su nombre haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitar enojarla.

Algo, ligeramente, parecido le sucedió a Zoro pero en su caso más bien se trató de una amenaza explícita y directa por parte de Sanji para que su nakama hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su mano, y sus katana, para mantener a las dos muchachas completamente a salvo y alejadas de cualquier peligro.

—Ellas son el peligro— fue la murmurada réplica que le dio Zoro, y no sin falta de razón por su parte porque tanto Nami como Robin resultaban ser dos personas de lo más peligrosas a tener en cuenta.

—¿Qué has dicho, marimo?— le preguntó a voz en grito Sanji encarándose con Zoro.

—No me acuerdo— respondió sin darle mucha importancia e ignorando la dura mirada con que Sanji pretendía hacerle un agujero en la cabeza del kenshi.

Hoy tres mugiwara en concreto, Nami, Robin y Zoro, cogerían el shark para tratar de encontrar una posible entrada en aquella torre que se encontraba tanto bajo tierra como bajo el agua pero, ¿aparentaban estar vestidos para algo semejante? Si de algo podía decirse acerca de los mugiwara es que no pensaban muy bien en la ropa a usar según la conveniencia.

Nami llevaba unos shorts verdes, a juego con sus botines, y un cinturón con una gran hebilla ovalada dorada, que habían logrado que Sanji acabase desgarrando un trapo de la cocina con los dientes al sentirse desdichado porque su akage no hubiera elegido un color menos marimo y más Sanji. Una escotadísima blusa de finos tirantes, que dejaba demasiado a la vista al abotonar solamente tres de los once botones que llevaba, precisamente los tres que caían bajo el pecho, cosa que a Sanji no le pareció importar, hasta que recordó que Nami estaría con Zoro, con rayas horizontales de dos colores, azul y dorado con encajes negros sobre el fondo azul. Iba bien vestida, por supuesto, pero no parecía ir vestida para una expedición del tipo en la cual se disponía a embarcar.

Claro que lo mismo se podía decir de sus dos nakama que la acompañarían puesto que Robin, exponiéndose menos, llevaba unos jeans, aunque no tan ajustados como acostumbraba, tal vez con la certeza de que tendría que agacharse bastante de seguido durante la expedición, con un pañuelo anudado en lugar de cinturón de color rojo con topos blancos. Camiseta sin mangas de color rosa que se anudaba al cuello y que dejaba una buena porción de su espalda a la vista y que poseía un simétrico bordado en la zona donde, de haber, se habría encontrado el escote. Esta prenda sí que se veía bien ajustada tanto que, igual que sucedía con Nami, quedaba bien clara la ausencia de sujetador.

_**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**_

_**Anata konya nemurenai woo.**_

Y por último quedaba Zoro que, casi podía decirse era su marca al vestirse, iba descamisado llevando una cazadora, marrón oscura casi negra, desabotonada dejando su torso completamente expuesto. Lo cual no hacerlo, en opinión de las chicas, sería todo un crimen por su parte. En la manga derecha, a la misma altura en la que solía llevar su bandana en su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba una etiqueta roja cosida. Unos pantalones marrones con cinturón a juego y una cadena unida a este y descansando sobre su cadera izquierda. En sus pies calzaba unas botas que ya dolían sin necesidad de darte una buena patada con ellas. Por supuesto que sus katana descansaban sobre su cadera derecha bien sujetas a la cintura. Podría decirse que la única parte coherente a la posible baja temperatura era el cuello forrado de piel de la cazadora del kaizoku-kari.

¿Pensaban ir de exploración o de fiesta? Bueno, eran los Mugiwara. Una cosa no obviaba la otra en su caso pero estaba claro que en la mente de Sanji para esos tres no podría haber ni el más mínimo trazo de fiesta en lo que fueran a hacer. Su salud mental no se lo permitiría.

—Nami-swan te ves tan hermosa… ¿pero no sería mejor que llevases un abrigo para cubrirte? Ahí abajo es probable que haga mucho frío y no queremos que te resfríes, ¿no es así, Chopper?

—No, claro que no. Siempre es bueno ser precavido.

—Pero no importa si se pone enferma porque ya tenemos a Chopper aquí para que la cure— fueron las palabras de Luffy antes de que una patada de Sanji en la cabeza lo sacara de la cocina, aunque con un plato bien provisto entre sus manos.

—Baka— farfulló antes de volver en love-mode dirigiéndose a Robin—. Si así lo quieres podría dejarte mi humilde chaqueta, Robin-chwan.

—Arigatou pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario.

—Pues luego de lo que encontramos en Punk Hazard no estaría yo muy segura— se dijo Nami—. No creo que hiciese mal llevar un abrigo aunque al final tuviera que dejarse en el Shark. Y también nos vendrían bien llevar cada uno su propio bentou, ¿Sanji-kun?

—Ahora mismo me encargo de prepararlos con todo mi amor para mis dos bellezas… y algo que haya sobrado para el marimo.

—Como si hubiera alguna diferencia…

—¡Shimatta!

Nami decidió intervenir antes de que esos dos se dedicasen a perder un tiempo valioso que la mantuviera alejada de su tesoro.

—Sanji-kun… y tú no le molestes, Zoro. Es más, todos fuera de la cocina.

—Pero yo aún no he terminado de desayunar— señaló Brook—. Luego no podré con los huesos.

Por supuesto que Nami no se compadeció de sus nakama aunque les permitió llevarse sus platos a quienes aún no habían terminado. De lo más normal el que Luffy apareciera con cuatro platos en su poder.

Robin decidió esperar a que todo estuviera listo sentada bajo la sombra del mástil mayor leyendo un libro… mientras ayudaba con los preparativos.

—Si hace frío, en esta ocasión a diferencia de lo sucedido en Punk Hazard, ¿serás un caballero y me prestarás tu cazadora, Zoro?

—Me confundes con otro porque yo nunca he dicho que sea un caballero.

Robin le miró de reojo sabiendo muy bien cómo resultaba ser el comportamiento de Zoro con respecto a sus nakama.

—Tal vez lo podamos comprobar más tarde, _kesshi-san_.

Estaba segura de que si fuera necesario, por el bien de alguno de sus nakama, no dudaría en prestar la cazadora por algo tan nimio como un poco de frío. En ese tipo de cuestiones uno podía confiar en el buen hacer de Zoro. Este, en cambio, esperaba que ahora no empezase a llamarle _kesshi-san_ en sustitución de _kenshi-san_ cuando parecía que ya se había decidido a usar su nombre. Sería una verdadera pérdida pues le gustaba como sonaba su nombre viniendo de ella… contrarrestaba los berridos con que otros de sus nakama usaban al llamarle. Aunque, siendo sinceros, _kesshi_ no es que no le fuera bien para él, no la parte de _héroe_ si no la de _gran hombre_ o la de _preparación para la muerte_ o el aún más preciso _espíritu de vida o muerte_.

Y más tarde no tardó mucho en llegar cuando los tres mugiwara se encontraron en el soldier dock system, concretamente en el Channel Three donde se encontraba esperándoles ya preparado para el viaje el Shark Submerge III.

Nami y Robin tomaron ambos asientos, siendo la morena la encargada de dirigir el submarino siguiendo las indicaciones de la akage, mientras que Zoro quedaría de pie a su ritmo aunque ninguna de las dos muchachas hubiera esperado que su nakama acabara decidiendo quedarse justo tras ellas, concretamente apoyando una mano en el respaldo de Robin observando el fondo marino al frente.

—¿Sabes por dónde ir?— preguntó Zoro que se había inclinado como si quisiera tener el mismo punto de vista que Robin al mando del Shark y que, sin pretenderlo, o eso podría esperarse, hizo que sus palabras acariciasen la parte derecha de su cuello como su oreja logrando provocarle un intenso, pero en el fondo agradable, escalofrío de ahí a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Nami, atenta al frente, no se percató de ese detalle entre sus dos nakama además de que se centró más en lo que le provocaron las palabras de Zoro ante las que no hizo ningún intento por ocultar la cara de pura incredulidad que se le puso al escucharle realizar semejante pregunta… ¡con total sinceridad!

_**Onna o rikai suru no wa**_

_**hotondo muda na doryoku yo.**_

—Tú procura no darnos indicaciones y todo irá bien— le soltó Nami para dejar las cosas claras desde un principio aunque, si nos paramos a pensar al principio… _Yo diría que Zoro no se perdía cuando lo conocí pero, entonces… ¿desde cuándo este baka es incapaz de encontrar el camino?_

Aunque, gracias al poder de su Hana Hana no mi, Robin no tendría ningún tipo de dificultad en poder _ver_ para Zoro, sintió que era mucho más ¿adecuado? el mirar para él de reojo forzando la vista que con el simple uso de un ojo _fleur_.

—No hay ningún problema. Nuestra situación, el lugar donde hemos anclado el Sunny, no es pura casualidad si no que fue elegido de antemano por su localización exacta.

Nami recordaba muy bien que había sido Robin quien le había sugerido, aunque a la vista de la confesión de su nakama habría que decir mucho mejor que se lo había _sugerido_. ¿Cómo podía saber…?

—Ya habías leído sobre este lugar antes de que llegáramos a la isla— dijo Nami aunque su tono de voz sonó más a acusación que a otra cosa.

—En la isla Gyojin, como paso único, descontando Mariejoa, al Shin Sekai, se pueden encontrar todo tipo de cosas al respecto y una de ellas son los libros acerca de las islas conocidas y su historia. Libros que, conociendo la propia historia de la isla, debieron ser traídos por aquellos que decidían abandonar el Shin Sekai o, más probablemente, escritos por ellos según sus experiencias.

Entonces Zoro, que había permanecido en profundo silencio durante este tiempo, dejó bien claro que estar en silencio no quería decir que no estuviera atento y pensando.

—¿Eso harás tú, escribir un libro con todo lo que has aprendido durante tu viaje?

Robin, en una de esas escasas ocasiones que llegaron a darse, se quedó por unos momentos sin palabras mientras sopesaba la pregunta de su nakama. Un libro detallando su viaje y lo que aprendió acerca de la historia. Casi podría decirse que sería un libro de ruta temático para aprender la historia.

—Es algo interesante para pensárselo. Creo que sería mejor tener la opinión de nuestra koukaisha— le dijo a Nami mientras le hacía entrega de un libro en concreto que trataba sobre esta isla y que en su interior llevaba unos cuantos mapas desplegables. Uno de ellos de la parte sumergida de la isla—. No vaya ser que nos perdamos por aquí abajo.

—No se puede perder bajo el agua— soltó Zoro y Nami sintió como si le estuviera creciendo una migraña por tener que oír lo que este pudiera tener que decir acerca de direcciones y de perderse—. Solamente habría que ascender a la superficie para saber en donde se está.

Por lo menos Robin no emitió ningún sonido, aunque el que reprimió era de risa mientras que el de Nami, no reprimido, fue de contrariedad ante, según su opinión, la absurdez por parte de Zoro. ¿Migrañas? Sería una suerte que no fuera un tumor lo que le estuvieran provocando las tonterías de sus nakama. Y ahora que tampoco podía contar con Robin puesto que esta ya hacía tiempo que respondía como se suponía que debía hacer un mugiwara. Con un deje de absurdez particular.

—Tú cierra el pico y no hables de direcciones— le dijo a Zoro mientras examinaba aquel mapa submarino. _Cuando haya terminado con el mapa del mundo no estaría nada mal…_—. ¿Por qué no miras por la ventana y no molestas?

—¿Y quién dice que molesto?— le replicó con molestia pero sin elevar la voz. Algo que Robin agradecía al tenerlo tan cerca de su oído derecho, o eso le parecía—. ¿Te estoy molestando, Robin?— y tenía que usar su nombre para preguntárselo.

Por suerte, o no, Nami intervino antes de que Robin pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta sentida a Zoro. Algo que no hizo si no aumentar la molestia en el kenshi.

—Le estás hablando, baka. ¡No se le habla a quien está dirigiendo! Nada de hablarle, en este caso, a la conductora.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, surgido luego de un gruñido por lo bajo, Zoro se apartó de las dos muchachas y se apoyó contra un lateral para observar por el ojo de buey el fondo del mar, o lo que podía verse a esta profundidad.

—¿Era necesario, Nami?— le preguntó Robin sin apartar la vista del frente—. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

_…_

…

—Te estaba hablando mientras diriges un submarino con el peligro existente— se defendió Nami—. El que te guste que te hable carece de importancia en esta situación.

¿Qué le gustaba que Zoro le hablase? ¿Podía saberse de dónde había salido eso? Nami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no golpearse con fuerza la frente y decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante como si lo dicho no tuviera su importancia.

—¿Quieres decir como te gusta a ti que te hable Luffy?— por supuesto que tratándose de Robin era imposible el dejar algo en el aire.

_¿LUFFY?_

—¿Quién ha hablado aquí de Luffy?— cierto histerismo pudo notarse en su tono de voz y en la manera en que enfrascó su atención en el mapa frente a ella—. Nadie habló de ese baka así que sigamos con esto o no acabaremos hoy por encontrar mi tesoro.

_**Keiken nanka ja nai wa.**_

_**Maru de chigau iseijin.**_

Zoro no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué, una vez más, Robin había tenido que meter en medio a Nami, y una vez más, engatusándola con promesas de riquezas aquí en un posible tesoro. Cierto que sus conocimientos son útiles para moverse tanto en mar como en las profundidades pero si tenían un mapa y solamente debían buscar alrededor de los cimientos de la isla… ¿para qué traer a Nami? A no ser que… ¿Robin no se fiaba de Zoro? Tendría gracia, ninguna o muy poca, que ahora fuera al contrario y luego de que Robin se hubiera ganado la confianza de Zoro el que ella tuviera cierta desconfianza respecto a su nakama.

_En verdad no hay quien las entienda. Hay días, y noches como hace unas horas, en las que podrías pensar que ella… pero luego va y hace algo como esto de escudarse con la presencia de Nami… aunque mejor ella que ese ero-kukku._

—Hmm…

—¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?— le preguntó Robin mientras seguía la nueva indicación por parte de Nami.

—… que no se puede estar calladito ni un momento…— farfulló Nami tratando de encontrar el camino para entrar—; ¿no debería ser esta, como cualquier otra, su hora para dormir?

Como no podía ser de otra forma, sobre todo sabiendo que eso la irritaría bastante, Zoro ignoró a Nami y su comentario para centrarse en Robin y en responder a su pregunta.

—Pueden verse nidos de monstruos marinos desde aquí— a Nami se le heló la sangre porque no había mucha manera de defenderse en el Shark. Claro que podría salir Zoro pero eso podría acabar hundiendo al pequeño sumergible y tenían a una usuaria de akuma no mi con ellos—; pero no parecen tener ninguna intención de acercarse a la isla por alguna razón.

¿Mecanismos de defensa o sentido de la supervivencia? Claro que lo que sea que pueda mantener a raya a una cantidad de monstruos marinos debería ser tomado en cuenta y no a la ligera.

—Robin, pon rumbo a unos veinte grados a babor y desciende unos treinta metros más— le indicó Nami—. Creo que ahí está la entrada— la akage miró el nombre escrito en el mapa—, _las fauces del abismo_.

El entusiasmo de Nami, por haber logrado dar un paso más cerca en pos de encontrar su tesoro, se echó a un lado para dejar paso al rubor y la vergüenza que decidió que su rostro era un buen lugar para acampar durante un rato.

_Las Fauces del Abismo_, ¿verdad? Claro que siempre había que acudir a la nomenclatura original para poder percatarse de hasta el más mínimo detalle que pudiera haberse llegado a perder con las constantes traducciones y derivaciones que se suceden con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez no lo vieron necesario porque habría que estar ciego para no percatarse de lo que se tenía ante uno.

Su nombre original era _Wareme no koushin_ y la forma que tenía aquella hendidura en la pared de roca no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y de ahí que el rostro de Nami estuviera a juego con su cabello akage porque había que ser muy corto para no ver la semejanza entre aquella entrada con cierta parte íntima de la anatomía femenina. De reojo pudo ver para Robin pero esta seguía tan imperturbable como siempre y no pudo si no envidiarla por ello.

_**Anata wakatteinai**_

—¿Esa es la entrada? Con ese nombre uno habría esperado algo más grande pero casi irá muy justo para el Shark— indicó Zoro, y para sorpresa de Nami, en apariencia sin percatarse, ni siquiera inocentemente, de la forma de aquella _entrada_.

_Aunque supongo que primero debería haber visto una para poder reconocer dicha forma…_— no pudo si no pensar Nami echándole un buen repaso al físico de su nakama y soltar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza imperceptiblemente—_. Menudo desperdicio por su parte… para el mundo o, directamente…_—, la mirada de Nami pasó de Zoro a Robin que seguía prestando atención a la maniobra para poder introducir el shark por aquella escueta abertura…—_; ¿y eso solamente me ha sonado raro a mí?_

—No es la entrada al Shin Sekai desde la isla Gyojin pero en escala, comparándolo con el Shark, es más que perfecta— pudo escucharse el sonido del metal rozando la piedra y Nami llegó a imaginarse lo peor. _¡No poder encontrar mi tesoro!_—. Totalmente perfecto. Ni siquiera una pequeña grieta en el casco del Shark casi como si el _Wareme no koushin_ se hubiera dilatado lo suficiente para poder meter el Shark en su interior.

Nami no podía creerse que estuviera escuchando comentarios semejantes dichos con tanta naturalidad por parte de Robin aunque tenía la ventaja de que Zoro no comprendiera el otro posible significado de dichas palabras.

—Y si no lo hubiera hecho siempre habría métodos más expeditivos para haberlo metido. Un inconveniente tan insignificante no puede ser considerado un problema a estas alturas— la media sonrisa de Zoro casi parecía estar retando a lo que hubiera ante ellos que tratase de complicarles las cosas—. Una vez elegido un objetivo ninguna dificultad puede terminar por interponerse a uno aunque te provoque dolor, sangre o angustia.

A Nami le habría gustado que la diferencia de presión le hubiera afectado al oído porque esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya._ Tú termina preñándola y veremos cómo te tomas entonces esa dificultad._

—Suena de lo más interesante— aseguró Robin que sonreía impaciente mientras que a Nami por muy poco no se le llegó a desencajar la mandíbula al escucharla—. Ahí tenemos la antigua ciudad de Zou no shima.

Al instante Nami apartó de su mente perturbadoras imágenes de Robin embarazada siendo llevada en brazos por Zoro mientras le indicaba a este el camino a seguir. Por supuesto que mejor algo así que imágenes de Robin dándose placer usando las katana de su nakama y que provocaba aquel dolor, sangre y angustia del que había hablado Zoro.

_**soko mo daisuki dakedo**_

_**homeru to hora.**_

Sí, mejor no pensar en algo como eso y centrarse en la búsqueda de su takara. No había nada mejor que un tesoro para levantarle el ánimo a Nami.

—¿Sabes por dónde queda la torre?— preguntó la akage a su nakama refiriéndose a Zouge no kiba, "El Colmillo de Marfil"—. No quiero hacer esperar más a mi pobrecito tesoro que ya debe pensar que no pienso ir a por él. ¡Seguro que sí!— se defendió al ver para la cara de incredulidad que puso Zoro, aunque más parecía que estuviera viendo para una loca, y no sin buenos motivos para ello, y a la que había que sumar una, cuasi, idéntica por parte de Robin antes de que una incipiente sonrisa se la quebrara.

—No hay ningún problema ya que Zouge no kiba se encuentra justo en el centro de la ciudad sin importar si esta se encuentra en tierra como bajo ella hundida en el mar.

—El problema será encontrar una entrada— se recordó Nami.

—Sigo diciendo que eso no resulta ser ningún problema— dijo Zoro ganándose un par de miradas por parte de ambas muchachas aunque por motivos bien diferentes y personales—. Curioso.

—¿Qué es curioso?— le preguntó Nami decidiendo no añadir un "para ti" de lo más justificado.

—La ciudad está llena de estatuas por todas partes.

—Le da un aspecto de lo más vital… a pesar de su estado submarino actual. Supongo que no se levantan ciudades pensando que acabarán en un entorno completamente diferente al original.

_¿Vital?_— pensó Nami—._ En verdad Robin tiene una macabra forma de ver las cosas pero supongo que cada uno tiene sus cosas._

Una vez más Zoro se colocó tras los asientos pero, una vez más, eligió quedarse tras el cual ocupaba Robin y no era porque Nami pudiera cobrarle por estar atosigándola tras ella, aunque no era tan mala idea el hacerlo, si no porque aquellos dos parecían estar unidos por una goma que los acercaba y alejaba según el momento. Claro que siendo ambos mugiwara podría decirse que dicha goma era el propio Luffy pues fue gracias a él que llegaron a conocerse y, finalmente, convertirse en nakama.

_Pero como esperen que ese baka les ayude a ser algo más pues van aviados…_

—Curioso. Las estatuas no parecen seguir ningún patrón o haber sido colocadas por la ciudad en los lugares habituales si no que, en su lugar…

—Es como si estuvieran ocupando el lugar de los antiguos habitantes de la ciudad— terminó Zoro la frase de lugar al dejar Robin margen para ello con aquel tono pensativo suyo. A este paso Nami estaba más que tentada en preguntarles si querían que saliera fuera para dejarles a solas… claro que eso sería mejor preguntarlo cuando tuviera posibilidad de salir fuera sin acabar muerta ahogada.

—¿Puede saberse cuánto más hay que esperar para que Franky coloque aquí las conchas de burbujas que obtuvimos en la isla Gyojin?

Aunque la pregunta debería haber sido para sí misma no pudo aguantarse en no levantar la voz para cortar el flirteo descarado, aunque para ellos, o para Zoro solamente, no lo pareciese, que mantenían esos dos con tanta normalidad que, a pesar de dicha normalidad, resultaba igual de extraño tanto escucharlo como presenciarlo.

—¿Pensabas salir fuera?— la media sonrisa con que se lo preguntó Zoro dejaba bien claro sus dudas al respecto—. Con todo lo sucedido se le debió pasar o no lo vio tan necesario al no utilizar el Shark de continuo.

Podría ser lo más lógico a pensar.

—Ya llegamos. Ahí delante tenemos Zouge no kiba, "El Colmillo de Marfil"— anunció Robin mientras al Shark en un bucle continuo alrededor de la torre.

Los tres mugiwara se quedaron en silencio observando aquella impactante construcción que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y su actual situación, conservaba intacta toda su presencia. Era un momento que podría definirse como solemne que…

—_¡NAMI!_— el grito por parte de Luffy casi le provocó un infarto a la susodicha que a punto estuvo de caerse de su asiento—_. ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?_

La akage agarró el comunicador con tanta fuerza que por poco no lo llegó a reducir a simples pedazos, cuya reparación se costearía con la parte de Luffy del tesoro que aún tenían de Thriller Bark.

—¡GRITANDO ASÍ NO NECESITAS USAR EL DEN DEN MUSHI, BAKA!— fue su respuesta a voz en grito pero en lugar de escuchar a continuación la risa de su senchou y una nueva idiotez por su parte solamente fue silencio lo que recibieron sus nakama dentro del Shark. ¿Qué estaba tramando ese bakayarou? _No, no puede ser que…_—; más te vale no estar gritando desde cubierta porque entonces…

—_¿Entonces no me has escuchado al gritarte_?— casi podía escucharse el puchero formado por sus labios—_. Pero tú dijiste que…_

—¡Era una manera de hablar!— le interrumpió antes de pararse a recuperar la calma y el control de sus emociones y su voz—. ¿Para qué llamabas, Luffy?

—_Es que como no me dejaste participar en esta aventura quería saber cómo os iba_— esas palabras inflamaron un cálido sentimiento en el interior del pecho de Nami—_. ¿Habéis encontrado algún monstruo marino que se vea delicioso?_

_Sabes que esto te pasa por atribuirle cualidades humanas a un baka como él._

—No estamos aquí para encontrar algo con lo que llenar ese agujero sin fondo que tienes por estómago si no para ir en busca de mi tesoro precioso que espera por mí desde hace tanto tiempo que… ¿SE PUEDE SABER DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESA CONCHA?— le gritó Nami a Robin al ver que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con un revestimiento individual.

—Es que como sabía que no había decidí traerme una— Nami, raro en ella, se había quedado sin palabras—. Voy a examinar la base de la torre para ver si encuentra la puerta a su interior.

Zoro pudo evitar el rodar los ojos pero no que su rostro reflejase, aunque fuera por un ínfimo instante, lo absurdo de la situación según su opinión.

—Es perder el tiempo cuando tengo aquí la llave para poder entrar— dijo con una mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de Wadou—. Es más, tengo tres llaves capaces de abrir esa torre.

—Arigatou pero prefiero encontrar la entrada que fue construida para ese propósito antes de tener que violar una ruina que ha logrado superar el paso del tiempo con tan buen resultado.

Ya sabía que Robin no iba a cambiar de opinión pero encontraba cierto placer culpable obligándola a defender sus opiniones con tanta intensidad. Recordaba muy bien como lo había hecho en la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby ante la amenaza por parte de Spandam de usar la Buster Call. Aquellos gritos tan apasionados… en verdad Robin era asombrosa en todos los sentidos.

—_¡Zoro! Acompaña a Robin_— ordenó Luffy con voz seria antes de que se iniciara una conversación, la airada protesta por parte de Sanji sobre la orden de su senchou por no estar de acuerdo con ella—. _¡Tú ya lo viviste, Sanji!_— le recordó—. _Esas burbujas pueden llegar a explotar con gran facilidad y Robin quedaría completamente indefensa bajo el agua._

—_Pero entonces que sea Nami-san quien acompañe a Robin-chan porque como mi akage es tan hermosa como una ningyo podrá salvarla sin problemas._

Nami lo dudaba mucho.

—Creo que es mucho mejor que sea Zoro el que acompañe a Robin pues ya tiene experiencia con este tipo de situaciones subacuáticas. Además nada mejor que un monstruo terrestre para protegerse de monstruos marinos— añadió tratando de poner algo de humor—. ¿O es qué quieres ponerme en peligro, Sanji-kun?— le preguntó Nami usando un tono de voz inocente y delicado que desmoronó a su nakama.

—_No, por supuesto que no Nami-swan pero es que ese marimo…_

Zoro le cogió el micro del den den mushi a Nami.

—¿No deberías estar en tu cocinita, ero-kukku? De seguro que a Luffy no le importaría preparar una fiesta para cuando regresemos con el tesoro.

Por supuesto que se escuchó a Luffy estando de acuerdo con aquella idea pero cuando se trataban de las dos muchachas resultaba muy difícil el poder distraer a Sanji. A no ser que fuera precisamente una de las chicas quien lo intentase.

—Sí que me gustaría un buen banquete para celebrar el _recuperar_ mi tesoro— aquella voz dulce sería la perdición de Sanji—. No te importaría prepararlo, ¿verdad que no, Sanji-kun?

Nami sacó la lengua de manera traviesa dejando el den den mushi a un lado mientras se escuchaba a Sanji realizar altas promesas de un gran banquete en honor de sus dos angelitos mientras proclamaba su eterno amor por ellas. Uno podría pensar que se podía estar aprovechando de él pero, en opinión de Nami, ofrecerle este tipo de atenciones a Sanji era como alimentarlo pues para él las chicas era como para Luffy la niku. Completamente necesarias. Y si ella podía sacar algo de provecho, ¿quién podría culparlo por ello? Aparte del resto de sus nakama, por supuesto.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí de una vez?

—En primer lugar debemos colocar el revestimiento personal antes de abrir la exclusa para que la pompa impida el paso del agua— le explicó Robin con ese tono tan didáctico suyo que no se te hacía nada complicado el verla dando clases… con unas finas gafas, pelo recogido en una coleta o, completamente lo opuesto, suelto con gran volumen, una falda lisa justo por encima de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un par de botones concienzudamente desabrochados dando a lugar a un perfecto escote para rematarlo con unos zapatos de tacón insinuantes—. Cometer un error daría facilidades a que pudiéramos acabar ahogándonos.

—Un futuro preferible a tener que seguir escuchando a ese ero-kukku con su colección de tonterías— opinó Zoro mientras se colocaba el revestimiento.

—De vez en cuando a una chica le gusta oír cosas agradables, Zoro.

¿Le estaba tratando de insinuar algo en concreto o solamente eran imaginaciones por parte de su nakama? Robin era de esas personas que iban de cara y sin ambigüedades sin molestarse en edulcorar la crudeza de sus comentarios.

—Será mejor atarte en corto con firmeza.

Robin, que había terminado de colocarse el revestimiento sobre su cuerpo, no pudo evitar volverse hacia Zoro sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan ¿inesperadas? que lograron afectarla a varios niveles bien diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Atarte— repitió Zoro mostrándole una cuerda—. Tanto para evitar que una corriente te arrastre como el vernos separados de suceder de todas formas— con esto introdujo una mano en la burbuja de Robin para entregársela justo antes de que su propio revestimiento terminase de ser colocado.

Bueno, por algo había que empezar o eso es lo que parecía decir la sonrisa de Robin mientras que Nami no podía evitar pensar que la tensión entre esos dos era de tal calibre que podría acabar explotando ante la más mínima provocación. Que no sería provocada por ella ya que no querría ser cogida en medio de ellos cuando se desencadenase, en concreto, esa _tormenta_.

_Al Infierno con el hilo rojo del destino. Estos dos se buscan su propia atadura sin ningún tipo de vacilación por su parte. Claro que, a este paso, no llegarán a nada hasta…_

—Nosotros ya nos ponemos en marcha, Nami.

—Muy bien pero tú procura no perder de vista a ese baka al que te has _atado_ por si acaso— le recordó Nami los problemas que causaba Zoro con su peculiar sentido de la orientación.

Zoro no se dignó ni en responderle a algo semejante pero sí que le dejó bien claro un gruñido de molestia por su parte y el que a Robin le pareciera algo gracioso también podría verse respondido por dicho gruñido.

—No te preocupes. Te puedo asegurar que, conmigo junto a él, Zoro re_cuerda_ la dirección correcta— el simple juego de palabras no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—¿Nos vamos de una vez?— farfulló Zoro obviamente molesto de ser el destinatario de las gracias y bromas de sus nakama.

—Ahora mismo.

Y con esto Robin ascendió por la escalera al tiempo que unos brazos _fleur_ abrían la esclusa de tal manera que cuando fue abierta la pompa de jabón del revestimiento personal de Robin taponó la entrada evitando el que el agua inundase el Shark. Por supuesto que el mayor peligro residía en el espacio de tiempo que transcurriría entre la salida completa por parte de Robin y el comienzo de la de Zoro en la que la esclusa quedaría completamente despejada de obstáculos. Pero apenas llegó a entrar agua suficiente para dejar ver que alguien había bebido en un vaso antes de que Zoro cruzase la esclusa y, desde el exterior, la cerrase completamente y sin posibilidad de que pudiera llegar a abrirse no voluntariamente por alguien.

—Cuando quieras— le dijo Zoro una vez asegurada la esclusa.

Robin esperó, junto a Zoro, a que el Shark girase hasta dejar una zona en concreto de la torre ante ella para decidir saltar en ese momento. Salto en el que se vio acompañada, como no podía ser de otra manera, por el kenshi. Con la lentitud que proporcionaba el estar bajo el agua aterrizaron, si así se le podía decir, con suavidad en el lecho de la ciudad sumergida.

Si la situación se podía ver peligrosa ya de por sí, ¿cuánto más sabiendo que Robin era usuaria de una akuma no mi? Pero ella no parecía darle ningún tipo de importancia a ese hecho y actuaba como si dicho peligro no fuera con ella. Claro que eso no quería decir que actuase de manera suicida si no que la precaución no era visible. En ningún momento sintió la cuerda tensarse y eso quería decir que Zoro no llegó a desviarse del camino en ningún momento aunque la cercanía de la torre debería obligar a ello pues, de lo contrario, sí que debería poseer un lamentable sentido de la orientación.

No tardó mucho en, prácticamente, llegar a olvidarse de que se encontraba atada a su nakama cuando su atención se centró en aquella torre. Una torre que parecía tallada de una sola pieza de marfil, como su nombre bien se jactaba pero que, al tacto Robin se percató de que más que marfil aquella torre estaba realizada en un pulidísimo mármol blanco. Y en ninguna parte podía encontrar ni la más mínima indicación de una entrada. ¿Tendría que aceptar el que Zoro _abriera_ una entrada? Como le había dicho él tenía una, no, tres _llaves_ para abrir la torre.

—Como tenga que seguir aquí esperando mientras no dejo de dar vueltas a la torre acabaré, irremediablemente, mareada y vomitaré todo lo que haya comido, tanto lo ya digerido como lo que aún esté en camino— entonces, sin previo aviso, una fuerte corriente golpeó al Shark obligándola a coger los mandos para mantener el control y el rumbo del submarino—. Wow, ¿de dónde ha salido eso?

Solamente fue preguntárselo, y lograr recuperar el control del Shark, que la mente de Nami le recordó que no estaba ella sola allí abajo y buscó con la mirada a sus dos nakama para encontrarse una sucesión de imágenes que iban de la aprensión al absurdo con igual facilidad. Sobre todo gracias a las acciones de uno de sus nakama en concreto. Y no podía ser otro que…

_¡Zoro, baka!_

Aquella inesperada corriente cogió a los dos mugiwara por sorpresa llegando a arrastrarlos con una clara amenaza de atraparlos en ella de manera que podrían acabar a bastante distancia del lugar en el que se encontraban y pudiendo llegar a golpearse con cualquier parte de aquella ciudad sumergida. De ahí que la acción, en un principio, fue del todo instintiva por parte de Zoro pero que, con la fuerza de la corriente, demostró el terrible error de su realización.

Zoro clavó a Shuusui en el suelo aunque para ello tuvo que atravesar su burbuja pero esta, por supuesto, no llegó a explotar por una simple estocada como aquella que la atravesó pero una cosa bien diferente fue el que la corriente tratase de arrastrarlos y si bien Zoro podía mantenerse firme en el sitio no así pudo hacerlo su revestimiento que no pudo si no moverse siguiendo la fuerza de la corriente y deslizándose por el filo de la katana que terminó por cortarla.

—¿Cómo puede ser que alguien así de baka pueda tener sus momentos de buen saber? Supongo que con el senchou que tenemos no podría esperar otra cosa pero por fortuna para todos ellos me tienen a mí…— Nami vio como Robin fue recogiendo la cuerda acercándose a donde se encontraba Zoro de manera que acabó por introducirlo en su propia burbuja a pesar de la mirada de advertencia, o una que parecía decir "ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez semejante", que no fue suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión a su nakama. Por fortuna para ambos la corriente cesó incluso antes de que Zoro hubiera entrado completamente en la burbuja, no hablemos ya de shuusui—, o a Robin.

_Sobre todo si hablamos de Zoro._

Una vez en el interior, del escueto espacio que ofrecía la burbuja de Robin, Zoro pudo recuperar el aliento pero sin dejar de dirigirle una dura mirada a la muchacha por cometer, en cierto sentido, tan irresponsable acción.

_**Watashi o miru metsuki**_

—¿Qué habrías hecho si también hubiera sido cortada tu burbuja?— más que una pregunta por parte de Zoro sonaba más como una acusación—. Te habrías ahogado. Eso habría pasado— continuó sin esperar a que Robin le pudiera responder.

—No— sentenció con una sonrisa que dejaba clara que se guardaba más de lo que decía—. Habría perdido la consciencia y tú me habrías puesto a salvo en el Shark.

La cercanía entre ambos en el escaso espacio de la burbuja les permitía, si no escuchar, sí sentir la reverberación de los corazones palpitando en sus cuerpos. Eso y el calor que dichos cuerpos emitían y que se entremezclaba con su aroma; y este inundaba sus fosas nasales aturdiéndolos incluso a su pesar.

—No— fue el turno de Zoro para dejarla _cortada_ con una negativa aseveración—. Te habría llevado al interior de la torre.

Aquello puso muy seria a Robin.

—¿Cortarías una valiosa ruina como esta torre por salvarme la vida, Zoro?

—Cortaría una valiosa ruina como esta por salvarte la vida, Robin.

_**ikanimo sukisoo yo.**_

Robin entonces, y para sorpresa de Zoro, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y un curioso brillo en su mirada.

—Entonces es una suerte que no hayas tenido que salvarme la vida— le dijo sin apartar su mirada antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente hacia la torre y darle la espalda—. Mantente cerca de mí, Zoro.

En verdad esta onna iba a ser su completa ruina… en todos los sentidos.

Nami decidió mantener al Shark fijo en un punto, justo para tener a sus dos nakama siempre a la vista, y poder asombrarse con las acciones por parte de Robin quien, así como el que no quiere la cosa, tenía a Zoro más cerca imposible.

_Bueno, sí podría pero eso ya sería demasiado cerca… para estar vestido._

Zoro, para mantenerse cerca de Robin como le había dicho, y como no le quedaba otra debido al reducido espacio que tenían a su disposición, tenía que quedarse bien cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que Zoro, mientras Robin volvía a ponerse a examinar la torre, parecía estar viendo por encima de su hombro para no perder detalle. Eso parecía tanto a distancia como allí mismo.

_**Itsumo... You are watching me,**_

—¿Y si resulta que no existe ningún tipo de entrada? Podrían haberla construido sin ella y que la verdadera entrada, de haberla, pudiera encontrarse bajo tierra.

No es que Zoro pretendiera susurrarle al oído de Robin pero, a pesar de encontrarse en la inmensidad del mar, en aquella pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraban juntos uno no podía evitar pensar en que uno no debería ponerse a hablar en voz alta en tan reducido espacio. Por muy absurdo que pudiera parecer… y ser.

—Entonces habría que examinar las construcciones cercanas a la torre en donde pudiera encontrarse la posible entrada aunque, de ser tu idea factible, lo más normal es que dicha entrada se encontrase a bastante distancia de la torre como medida de seguridad— Robin había empezado a responderle a Zoro, incluso mirando por encima de su hombro para que hubiera contacto visual, pero pronto parecía más que estuviera hablando para sí misma.

Zoro no se sintió molesto por ello si no que lo veía como la manera en que era Robin cuando se trataba de algo que le entusiasmaba. Todos resultamos ser igual cuando se refiero a nuestros gustos y aficiones. Nos perdemos en nosotros mismos.

_**I am watching you.**_

—¿O es qué tienes tantas ganas por cortar esta maravillosa ruina?— terminó preguntándole volviendo a enfocar su atención, y mirada, en Zoro.

—Se encuentra sumergida y podríamos ser los únicos en verla, ¿cuál es entonces su sentido? Carecería de importancia el cortarla o no. En Skypiea debimos reducir aquellas ruinas a… bueno, ruinas aún más destartaladas y no he visto que te hubiera dado un ataque por ello— le dijo enarcando una ceja para dar fuerza a sus palabras—. No sé entonces por qué no me dijiste nada cuando caí con aquellas ruinas y luego me las quité de encima con tanta _desconsideración_— sí, ahora no podía ponerse en duda de que Zoro estaba disfrutando con esto.

Robin se volvió para encarar a un Zoro que estaba allí de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y esa media sonrisa igual de retadora como diabólica. Tal vez no disfrutase cortando ruinas pero sí parecía disfrutar de la reacción que dicha acción le provocaba a Robin.

_**Munasawagi ikaga kashira.**_

—Era una situación en la que se dieron ciertos hechos que no estaban en nuestras manos poder impedirlos por diversos motivos pero aquí, en cambio, es un intento directo e indiscriminado de dañar una ruina sin saber si no resulta del todo innecesario.

_**(You, I Love You)**_

—Soy un kaizoku igual que tú. Por supuesto que es una acción _criminal_. Lo contrario sí que resultaría ser algo extraño— y así era el humor de Zoro—. Las cosas deben hacerse cuando no queda otro remedio y aquí, a pesar de tus intentos por alargar la decisión, no existe otro remedio y lo sabes.

—¿Quieres cortar, Zoro?— uno no sabría decir a qué podía estarse refiriendo con aquella pregunta.

—Todo es susceptible de ser cortado, Robin, y como kenshi que soy dejaré constancia de ello. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo que se me resista para poder cortarlo, no obstante antes era incapaz de cortar el acero, pero tengo toda mi vida para intentarlo.

En verdad estos dos eran de lo más particulares y ya se podía intuir un poco porque sus conversaciones eran tan espaciadas puesto que parecen hablar sobre varios temas al mismo tiempo. Insinuación, te llamas _ZoRobin_.

_**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**_

Nami, que tanto por culpa de Luffy como por no tener nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos, debería haberse traído unos cuantos modelitos de los que se trajo de la tienda "Criminal" de Pappag para probárselos, se encontraba comiendo su bento cuando casi se ahogó allí mismo al ver como Robin se agachaba frente a Zoro poniéndose de cuclillas pero cualquier cosa que pudiera habérsele cruzado por la cabeza se esfumó con igual rapidez cuando Robin le dio la espalda a Zoro quien también se había agachado imitando las acciones de su nakama. Por supuesto, debido al poco espacio que había era mejor no tentar a la suerte y Zoro tendría que agacharse igual que Robin y no forzar la burbuja. _Aunque en semejante postura supongo que será otra cosa la que se fuerce_, pensó Nami mientras tomaba un trago para hacer pasar la comida.

¿Por suerte? no se quedaron en aquella postura durante mucho tiempo pero a continuación Robin empezó a rodear nuevamente la base de la torre prestando una mayor atención al suelo.

—Digamos que se les olvidó poner una puerta en la torre entonces sería algo correcto el cortar la torre para practicarle una puerta en ella.

A su pesar, Robin no pudo evitar reírse ante el razonamiento por parte de Zoro como excusa aceptable para poder cortar la torre aunque, visto desde cierto punto, razón no le faltaba.

—Dejémoslo como una posibilidad— le ofreció Robin pero la manera en que se le hundieron los hombros a su nakama quedaba bien claro que le habría gustado más el recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta—. Siempre puede haber algo más que no se vea a simple vista. Sobre todo con el paso del tiempo.

Una vez más Zoro se vio _arrastrado_ siguiendo a Robin hasta que terminó de rodear la base de la torre. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, ¿una entrada por casualidad?, su rostro no te dejaba saber si la había encontrado.

—¿Podrías cortar desde esta zona en concreto unos treinta centímetros tanto de ancho como de profundidad, Zoro?— le preguntó indicándole la zona a la que se estaba refiriendo. Por supuesto que la respuesta era de esperar porque, ¿no le estaba pidiendo al kenshi que estaba ansioso por cortar que cortase algo?

—¿Es una pregunta con truco?

Bueno, tal vez no lo que esperaba Robin pero sí que le hizo gracia y lo que más le gustaba era ver que su risa no era mal recibida a pesar de que era causada por el propio Zoro.

—No, puedes cortar esa zona sin miedo a represalias.

—¿Quién dijo miedo?— soltó Zoro como si aquello fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo y, en cierto sentido, sí que podía verse así.

—Yo misma pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Zoro— ciertamente aquella maliciosa sonrisa suya debería estar considerada fuera de la ley aunque, siendo una kaizoku buscada, sí que lo estaba—. ¿Cómo lo prefieres, qué me ponga delante o atrás?— le preguntó descansando la barbilla en dos dedos mientras ese mismo brazo hacía lo propio sobre la otra mano. Una postura de lo más pensativa por su parte—. ¿O me dejas elegir a mí?

_**Kanjisugite okinodoku woo.**_

Sin apartar sus ojos de aquella intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Robin, Zoro desenvainó a Shuusui y a Sandai dando un paso, y acercándose tanto a Robin que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto aunque ninguno de ellos dio muestras de ello reaccionando de alguna forma, para sacar ambos brazos fuera de la burbuja y clavar sus katana en los puntos exactos donde le había dicho Robin que podía cortar. Solamente fueron un par de mandobles, cada uno en una dirección, que siguieron paralelamente la curvatura de la torre hasta regresar al punto de origen. Un par de cortes limpios.

—¿Así es cómo lo querías?

Robin no pudo evitar humedecerse ligeramente los labios. Daba igual que se encontrasen bajo el agua y que solamente una pompa de jabón, por muy eficaz que resultase ser para su cometido, era lo que les separaba del agua fría del mar porque Robin no podía negarse en que sentía todo su cuerpo arder en estos momentos.

—Cerca, muy cerca— ¿y a qué le podría estar respondiendo ahora? Eso solamente estaba para ella saberlo y Zoro… bueno, para pensar en ello si quisiera hacerlo—. Ahora solamente habría que quitarlo de en medio.

La idea de Robin era el usar su Hana Hana no mi para crear su Mil _Fleur_ Gigantesco Mano y agarrar el anillo recién cortado por Zoro y partiéndolo quitarlo de al lado de la base de la torre pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a cruzar sus manos ante su pecho Zoro se agachó, estando a punto de provocarle a Nami un ataque con semejante posición adoptada, y realizó la idea de Robin con sus propias manos. Claro que él lanzó las dos mitades del anillo, tanto de piedra como de restos marinos que se adhirieron al suelo durante todos estos años pasados, con más fuerza de la necesaria y que a punto estuvo de golpear con ellos a los edificios colindantes en la zona alrededor de la torre. Una vez cumplido con el objetivo se volvió a erguir quedando ante Robin que en lugar de tener las manos cruzadas contra su pecho las tenía con las palmas hacia fuera de manera que llegaron a apoyarse contra el pecho de Zoro hasta que las terminó colocando a sus costados.

—¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

—Hai, arigatou, Zoro.

_**(Baby, I'm So Sorry)**_

Y con una sonrisa Robin volvió a examinar la base de la torre porque, a diferencia de lo que parecía en un primer momento, no era la que parecía en un primer momento si no que eso resultó ser la acumulación del paso de varios siglos en el fondo del mar. Pero ahora ya tenía a la vista la verdadera base que, a primera vista, salvo por treinta centímetros más de torre en la base no parecía tener nada de particular.

_Estoy segura de que si esos dos acabasen a solas durante un momento de normalidad, sin tener nuestras vidas en peligro en ese momento, se lo pasarían más que bien juntos porque no se puede ser más obvio y a la vez más precavido con lo que realmente quieren._

Zoro había escuchado, una y otra vez, las quejas de algunos de sus nakama que se vieron arrastrados, a la fuerza, por Nami cuando esta decidía ir de compras para que cargaran con las bolsas por si le pudiera apetecer algo más que solo comprar y así tener las manos libres. La sola idea le llegaba a resultar del todo molesta a Zoro y si se lo hubieran preguntado antes de conocer a Robin podría haber asegurado que en comparación lo de ir por ahí dando vueltas examinando piedras, ruinas, o el propio suelo, debería resultar igual de tedioso y aburrido que al ir de compras. Pero conoció a Robin y, por una razón u otra, la acompañó incluso cuando quería investigar algo y para su sorpresa no lo encontró nada aburrido si no interesante. Sobre todo al verla desenvolverse en su materia a Robin con respecto a la arqueología. Y si resulta ser igual de buena con respecto al asesinato como afirmó en su _entrevista_ con Ussop… ¡no podría ser más perfecta!

_**Soo yo... You are watching me,**_

—Según esto Zouge no kiba sí que tiene una puerta— anunció Robin deteniéndose y con ella Zoro que miraba para la torre no muy convencido de que pudiera haber una puerta tal y como le estaba asegurando Robin—. Y ciertamente se puede decir que está oculta.

Eso sí que podía decirse que era una obviedad.

—¿Sabes dónde está?— le preguntó Zoro y que, como la había estado siguiendo, al encontrarse a su espalda fue como si le hubiera hablado al oído. La sonrisa de Robin dejaba claro que le gustaba la sensación.

—Puedo suponerlo pero sí sé cómo abrirla.

Aquello dejó algo sorprendido, o confuso, a Zoro.

—No estás segura del todo en dónde se encuentra la puerta pero sí sabes abrirla, ¿cómo es posible?

—Es lo que obtuve con la información que he conseguido reunir— le aseguró Robin—. En la base que has dejado al descubierto se encuentran talladas varias runas y glifos en soportes individuales.

—¿Cómo teclas?

—Ciertamente como teclas. Y al pulsar las correctas en su secuencia predefinida entonces la puerta se abrirá.

Claro que eso llevaba a otro problema de desconocida solución.

—¿Y cómo se puede saber el número de teclas que pulsar y su secuencia?— preguntó Zoro rascándose la cabeza viendo lo complicado que habían convertido la simple tarea de abrir una puerta—. Sigo diciendo que sería mucho más sencillo el cortar la torre directamente y crear una puerta nueva.

Y Robin no pudo evitar reírse ante la continua predilección por parte de sus nakama, en este caso de Zoro, por la elección más violenta para escoger. Claro que si no fuera así entonces no sería Zoro.

—No toda la extensión son teclas si no que se encuentra escrita la manera de pulsar las teclas que correspondan a la respuesta del problema que se plantea como prueba. Supongo que debía ser algo complicado en el tiempo original en el cual fue construida la torre por lo que ahora se trata de algo mucho más complicado.

Como única réplica por parte de Zoro desenvainó y volvió a envainar a Shuusui casi imperceptiblemente si no hubiera sido por el sonido que realizó al deslizar la katana. Un susurro de metal. Fue eso o que Zoro le había dicho algo en voz baja.

—¿Es qué eres capaz de leer todos los idiomas y símbolos?— no se sabía se estaba sorprendido, molesto, curioso o qué pero tal vez fuera orgullo.

—Me defiendo un poco— la sonrisa de Robin dejaba bien claro, como sus palabras, de que era una inocente broma por su parte—. Aunque es cierto que como no se querían intrusos en la torre tanto el idioma como las runas usadas en los glifos no debían ser muy comunes en su época para así poder estar mejor protegidos.

—Y aún así tú eres capaz de leerlo sin problemas.

_—"Make flowers bloom with the light of spring. In summer, look at me in the sea where the moon is reflected. The autumn wind and the winter snow, I want you to warm them with your sighs. __Four seasons"_— recitó Robin porque así es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo.

En verdad sí que podía leerlos aunque Zoro tenía que fiarse de su palabra puesto que él no podía y no sabía si aquello era la traducción o se estaba burlando de él porque casi sonaba como… ¿una canción o un poema o algo así?

—¿Qué significa?

—Las cuatro estaciones del año. Tengo entendido que en esta isla en concreto las estaciones se dan a la orden inversa natural. Supongo que con un fenómeno así tan poco habitual no es de extrañar que fuera inspiración para la abertura de la puerta de la torre.

Cuando Robin no añadió nada y no escuchó ninguna otra pregunta de parte de Zoro, ni nada más, se volvió ligeramente con curiosidad para encontrárselo en un profundo estado de meditación. Que estaba pensando con gran seriedad y no era muy difícil el saber que debía estar tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a la composición que había recitado Robin.

_**I am watching you.**_

—¿Puede ser tan sencillo?— se preguntó Zoro y por la mirada que le dedicó Robin se explicó—. Buscar las runas que respondan a las palabras clave del escrito y pulsarlas según su orden. Flores, luz… ¿nani?— no pudo evitar preguntar al ver como se elevó aquella media sonrisa de Robin.

—¿Por qué empezar con la primavera, Zoro?

—Bueno, así empieza el… oh, ¿te refieres al hecho de que en la isla las estaciones vayan al contrario? Supongo que podría ser porque la gente siempre empezaría por la primavera al seguir lo ahí escrito. Entonces primero sería el invierno y la nieve, ¿no?

—Sí, el invierno.

A Robin le gustaba que fuera así porque, en cierto sentido, era casi un reflejo de cómo había empezado la relación entre ellos dos. El invierno era su encuentro como enemigos y la inicial desconfianza por parte del kenshi de ella. Una desconfianza que, en lugar de aminorar con el tiempo, las acciones de Robin acabaron por darle la razón pero aún así, siguiendo las órdenes de su senchou, fue en su ayuda.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó Zoro al ver que Robin seguía allí de pie parada—. Creo que habría que darse prisa porque dudo mucho que aquí dentro haya suficiente aire para dos durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Ves esta runa de aquí?— ¿cómo no iba a verla si se la estaba indicando? Podría ser corto en algunos asuntos pero no tanto—. A diferencia del resto se encuentra fija.

—¿Qué significa?

—Cierre— aunque también significaba clausura y, por supuesto celda—. Vamos, es mejor continuar no sea que nos quedemos sin aire que respirar y nuestra piel se vuelva añil como la de Jinbe.

—Pues apurémonos aunque yo no tenga ni idea de lo que hacer pues no distingo una runa de otra…

—Ya lo he averiguado— le interrumpió Robin antes de coger aire llenando sus pulmones para luego soltarlo con gran lentitud y conciencia. Entonces usando un brazo _fleur_ bajo el agua pulsó una de aquellas piedras con runas—. Listo.

—¿Cómo que "listo"?— no se sabía si estaba sorprendido, confuso, aliviado o enfadado—. ¿Y qué era todo aquello de las estaciones invertidas y que había que encontrar las runas correspondientes?

—Es lo que he hecho— le dijo Robin y como si quisieran refrendar sus palabras todo aquel espacio circular alrededor de la torre en donde se encontraban las runas descendió unos dos metros formando, en una zona, una escalera que llevaba a la torre en donde apareció un hueco en ella.

Sin mediar más palabra Robin se puso en marcha con un reluctante Zoro al que no le quedaba más remedio que acompañarla mientras se sentía un verdadero baka por haberse creído todo aquello que le había dicho Robin para que, al final, con tan solo pulsar una de las teclas fuera suficiente.

—¿Cuál es el significado de la runa que has pulsado?

—Un símbolo que puede ser atribuido a la bravura. León

—¿Bravura?— cada vez entendía menos de todo esto—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con las pistas esas de las estaciones?

—El símbolo sirve tanto para la bravura como para el atrevimiento, el héroe o… el león— y cada vez menos—. Aquí el que resulta interesante es que sirve para referirse al león.

Ambos llegaron al hueco realizado en la torre donde apenas podrían entrar tres personas. Por suerte Nami se había quedado en el Shark porque de lo contrario incluso habrían tenido que jugarse el sitio allí dentro.

—Si al final voy a tener que quedarme aquí por qué vine en primer lugar— se preguntaba Nami viendo como sus dos nakama se metían en aquel escueto hueco—. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Mi tesoro. Aquí estoy más cerca de mi tesoro que en la superficie.

Zoro aún seguía sin ver la conexión entre el león y la leyenda allí escrita de las estaciones. Y como no lo hacía pues así se lo hizo ver a Robin.

—Lo que cuenta es el paso del tiempo, de las estaciones, pero en esta isla se suceden al contrario, creando un ciclo vital completamente diferente al de cualquier otro lugar. Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva más simple, el que las estaciones se den de manera opuesta del invierno a la primavera puede verse como si la vida se sucediera al contrario y en vez de que se los años se sucedan estos vayan marcha atrás. En lugar de envejecer, rejuvenecer.

Podía verse como Zoro trataba de comprenderlo pero sin los conocimientos para ello todo lo que le estaba contando Robin simplemente le parecía una historia sin sentido.

—Sigo sin entenderlo— por lo menos no era de los que fingían saber algo cuando no era el caso—. Y también podrían haber hecho este sitio algo más espacioso aunque está claro que podría haber sido peor pues Nami podría habernos acompañado— dijo sin ser consciente del estornudo que sufrió la akage en el Shark—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Antes de responderle a la izquierda de Zoro surgió una Robin _Fleur_ que hizo aún más angosto aquel hueco y que pulsó un glifo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada con la misma runa de Cierre que aquella otra en el exterior.

—Seguir avanzando— al pulsar aquel glifo el suelo alrededor de la torre volvía a ascender dando el aspecto de ser emparedados. Lo peor, sin embargo, era el agua a su alrededor y que podría acabar haciendo explotar la burbuja por la presión ejercida—. La runa del león, en apariencia, no tiene ninguna relación con la leyenda de las estaciones pero sí con cierto antiguo explorador relacionado con la leyenda de una fuente de la juventud.

Si con Nami no habría espacio suficiente para tres personas, con una segunda Robin el espacio era totalmente nulo dejando a Zoro y las dos Robin bien apretados entre los tres. A ellas no parecía importarles en absoluto mientras que Zoro no podía si no pensar que había sido nuevamente víctima de esas acciones que Robin encuentra divertidas porque le permiten incomodar a los demás de alguna forma. Zoro estaba incómodo pero por ser nuevamente objeto de diversión por parte de Robin pero no por las acciones realizadas para llevarlo a cabo. Por suerte la presión disminuyó ante ellos y escucharon como el agua fluía dejando claro que ya no estaban bajo el agua.

—¿Un explorador?— ante ellos se alzaba un espacio vacío entre la sólida piedra, un pasillo, en el que la oscuridad era total.

—Su apellido era "de León"— le respondió la voz de Robin extendiéndose por toda la oscuridad—. Permíteme un momento.

Parecía ser que Robin, ¿la original?, trataba de coger algo de su mochila pero para lograrlo tenía que revolverse de manera que no dejaba de tocarse contra Zoro y este contra la otra Robin.

—¿Es necesario el trío?— preguntó Zoro aunque de una manera que algunos podrían llevar a otros temas muy diferentes al que se suponía que trataba.

—Siempre viene bien un par de manos extra— y lo decía la usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi— y tres pares de ojos ven mejor que dos— leer lo dicho previamente.

—Pues con respecto a lo de ver…— Zoro quedó en silencio cuando una potente luz iluminó la zona.

—Un Dial de luz— le dijo Robin mostrándoselo antes de dirigir su atención a lo que se extendía ante ellos—. Es bastante probable que el pasillo lleve a la base interior de la torre. También es lícito pensar que haya aire que respirar— de improviso ambas Robin, una tras la otra, abandonaron la burbuja—. Sí, se puede respirar.

—Tú primero, Zoro— le indicó la Robin _Fleur_ para que siguiera a Robin quien había avanzado unos cuantos pasos.

Robin-Zoro-Robin _Fleur_. ¿Trataban de evitar darle una posibilidad para perderse? Vamos, si parecía ser un pasillo de una sola dirección, ¿cómo iba a poder perderse en un lugar semejtante? Claro que, viéndolo de otra forma… sándwich de ZoRo.

_**Miryokutekisugita kashira.**_

—Incluso para guardar un tesoro me parece que se complicaban bastante para mantener la torre libre de intrusos— comentó Zoro sintiéndose algo ridículo allí en medio de las dos Robin llevando aún el revestimiento personal pero sin hacerse a la idea de reventar la burbuja por si acaso pudieran encontrarse nuevamente necesitando de ella de manera urgente y sin tiempo para sacar otra.

—El paso del tiempo puede provocar ciertos cambios si no se atiende correctamente a mantener los hechos tal y como se han sucedido. La historia desatendida puede ser causa de males.

Estaba claro que algo le rondaba la cabeza a Robin.

—¿Qué quieres decir, qué no hay un tesoro? Entonces Nami debería habernos acompañado porque es capaz de pensar que nos lo queremos quedar si le decimos que no existe— Zoro escuchó en estéreo, y en eco, la risa de Robin—. Eso o habérnoslo dicho desde un comienzo al no olerlo.

—El paso del tiempo puede haber transformado la palabra original hasta llegar a takara pero tesoro también tiene otros significados y aunque guardar ciertos tesoros bien vale una seguridad como esta…

—También otras cosas más peligrosas— Zoro no necesitó ninguna confirmación por parte de Robin—. ¿Soy yo o hemos dado la vuelta?

Eso, con algún otro de sus nakama, podría haber sido objeto de burla y diversión. Robin, aunque no estaba en contra de la diversión, era más práctica.

—Es cierto— y ante ellos se encontraban unas escaleras que ascendían en círculos.

Zoro siguió los pasos de Robin subiendo las escaleras de caracol y que terminaron por llevarles hasta una enorme sala circular que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la base de la torre. Lo que sorprendía ligeramente es que hubiera, si no luz, sí cierta luminosidad en la sala, ¿o debería decirse mejor en la torre? Porque parecía ser como si dicha luminosidad viniera de la mismísima torre, de sus paredes.

—Me parece que ya no resulta necesario el revestimiento personal— dijo Zoro aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar siendo el único que lo llevaba—. De necesitarlo más tarde seguro que habrá tiempo para ponerlo.

La intención de Zoro era simple pues solamente pretendía usar una de sus katana para cortar la burbuja pero la voz de Robin le detuvo incluso antes de desenvainarla siquiera.

—¿Cómo haría Luffy en esta situación?— pareció preguntarse más a sí misma que a Zoro. Tal vez incluso estaba hablando consigo misma, o sea, con Robin _Fleur_.

De improviso, y con una infantil sonrisa en sus labios porque solamente así podría describirse, Robin se lanzó contra Zoro abierta de brazos en un intento por atrapar la burbuja y apretarla hasta que terminase por ceder y reventar. Pero en su lugar tanto Robin como Robin _Fleur_ terminaron por atravesar la burbuja colisionando, si así se lo podía decir, con Zoro en un doble abrazo atrapándolo tanto de frente como de espalda. Decir que Zoro se quedó sin palabras resultaba una obviedad.

En aquella antigua sala el silencio fue roto por las burbujeantes risas por parte de Robin que necesitó unos segundos para poder atreverse a cruzar su mirada con la de Zoro que estaba llena de incredulidad y confusión a partes iguales.

—No ha funcionado— dijo Robin como excusa—. Probemos otra forma.

Zoro pensaba que era mucho más sencillo usar una katana, aunque no sería algo que Luffy habría hecho y tenía que estar de acuerdo con que lo pensado por Robin se acercaba más a una acción de su senchou. La siguiente decisión de Robin también caía en dicha definición de locura mugiwara.

—Mil _Fleur_ Gigantesco Mano.

Al instante un par de enormes brazos fueron formándose a su alrededor de manera que forzaron la burbuja hasta sobrepasar su límite de elasticidad antes de romperse. Claro que, al mismo tiempo, por la impresión, parecía como si ellos se vieran forzados a pegarse el uno contra el otro entrando en contacto con sus cuerpos.

—Mmmm, Zoro. ¿Es esa tu katana o…?— antes de poder terminar su pregunta se encontró tanto sin espacio para ello como la interrupción de la burbuja al explotar para luego hacer lo propio sus brazos _fleur_ en una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura. Un momento visualmente de lo más… ¿romántico?—. Yo diría que "o"— dijo Robin apartándose de Zoro y poniéndose a echar un vistazo a la sala.

_**(You, I Love, Oh!)**_

¿Podía saberse lo que había ocurrido aquí? Bueno, vale que sabía lo que había ocurrido pero lo que le interesaba saber era el motivo de que hubiera sucedido en primer lugar. Se suponía que, a estas alturas, esa onna ya no estaría jugando con él o eso se suponía porque, si esto no era un juego, ¿entonces qué era? La respuesta a dicha pregunta tan simple como complicada la situación que crearía.

―Para ser una supuesta torre del tesoro se ve bastante vacía― dijo Zoro tratando de centrarse en un tema concreto y apartando lo sucedido del presente.

―Las paredes parecen haber sufrido una extraña _erosión_ que las dejó marcadas como si algo, o alguien, les hubiera quitado parte de las mismas hasta llegar al grosor mínimo suficiente para soportar la presión del agua en el exterior― dijo Robin mientras paseaba por la sala rozando fantasmagóricamente la mano por aquella pared.

Sí, ella también podía centrarse en otro asunto ajeno a lo ocurrido en aquella burbuja. Irónico viendo que fue ella la que provocó dicha situación pero si así lo quería no iba a ser Zoro quien, no sabiendo muy bien cómo manejar la situación, la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

―Aún así deben ser bastante gruesas como las paredes de aquel túnel en Enies Lobby que no fui capaz de cortar.

Parecía como si cada uno estuviera hablando para sí mismo pero nada más lejos de la realidad pues siempre estaban atentos a las palabras del otro. Tanto por interés como por _interés_.

―¿Trataste de cortar la pared de un túnel submarino?― y por su tono de voz estaba claro que lo encontraba divertido―. De haberlo hecho podríais haberos ahogado sin remedio.

Zoro recordó la terrible impresión al descubrir, mientras les salvaba, de que Kokoro resultaba ser una ningyo.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Zoro? Te ves algo pálido― dijo Robin observando para su nakama con el mismo interés con el que, previamente, había estado observando las paredes de la sala mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras para subir al siguiente nivel.

Incluso en recuerdos resultaba una experiencia terrible aunque…

―Creía que Camie era la primera ningyo que había visto en mi vida― se dijo algo confuso―. ¿Cómo es posible que lo fuera la obaa-san esa?

Robin no pudo contener una risa, aunque logró medio ocultarla tras una mano, al recordar como Zoro había borrado, estaba claro que no muy bien, el recuerdo de Kokoro siendo una ningyo.

_**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**_

―Será mejor subir al siguiente nivel de la torre si queremos desvelar este misterio.

Con gesto de sospecha Zoro la siguió pero bastante seguro de que la había escuchado reírse, por mucho que intentase evitar ser escuchada por él. Bueno, por lo menos había tenido la educación de tratar no ser escuchada aunque eso, ¿era algo bueno o malo?

―Siguiendo la lógica de Luffy es suficiente con saber que es algo misterioso― dijo Zoro apurando el paso hasta llegar a la altura de Robin puesto que, de lo contrario, quedándose tras ella, no podría avanzar mirando al frente porque la vista le caería a ese movimiento de caderas que parecía estar llamándole.

―¿Es suficiente para ti, Zoro?

Se suponía que estaban hablando del misterio de la torre pero, por alguna razón, a Zoro le parecía que estuviera hablándole de algo más. Y con Robin siempre era posible que así fuera porque así era ella, ¿verdad? Para ir hablando de misterios cuando ella misma era el mayor de todos ellos.

_Y uno que vale la pena lograr revelarlo._

―Sigamos hasta el final― le dijo mirándola de reojo antes de volver la vista al frente. Y que Robin lo entendiera como quisiera ella.

Desgraciadamente cada nivel no se diferenciaba en demasía del anterior salvo por lo que parecía ser una creciente humedad de la zona pero no mucho más. Y así fue hasta que, llegando prácticamente hasta el piso superior, el agua caía libremente escaleras abajo desde la parte superior de la torre, por lo menos en lo que eran los niveles que la formaban puesto que ya no había más escaleras para seguir ascendiendo.

Una vez llegaron al final de la escalera se encontraron con una nueva, una forma de decir, sala semejante a las previas salvo por unos cuantos detalles en concreto. Uno de ellos era que esta sala tenía profundidad, de un escalón, y que estaba desbordando agua, obviamente de mar, que cubriría los pies y una mano por encima de los tobillos. A Robin se le haría algo complicado el ir por ahí de manera que había que encontrar una solución. Una satisfactoria para ambos pero, antes de que incluso Zoro se preparase a pensar en algo, Robin echó sus brazos al cuello de su nakama y con algo de impulso le obligó, porque ni siquiera Zoro sería capaz de dejar que una onna se cayera al suelo de golpe si podía impedirlo, a cogerla en brazos.

―Arigatou, Zoro― le sonrió Robin antes de volver su atención a la sala y, de manera aparente, ignorar cualesquiera que fuera la reacción de Zoro ante esta situación―. Es de suponer que nuestro objetivo se encuentra al fondo, ¿vamos?

Y si ya de por sí la situación resultaba ser una locura, el que, prácticamente, Robin le obligase a respirar, casi únicamente, el aroma de su cuerpo, y concretamente el que emanaba de su cabello, estaba poniendo a juicio el autocontrol de Zoro. Y ella parecía estar disfrutando de toda esta situación considerablemente.

_**Anata konya nemurenai woo.**_

Lo que resultaba curioso, o revelador, era que Robin, siendo capaz de ello, no estaba usando sus brazos _fleur_ para sujetarse al cuello de Zoro si no que usaba los suyos propios como si el hacerlo quisiera estar dejando en claro alguna cuestión puesta en duda.

Zoro se detuvo y su única reacción ante lo que tenían delante fue el enarcar una ceja en modo inquisitivo pero no dijo ni una palabra. Una reacción que, curiosamente, no difería mucho de la de Robin quien, simplemente, se mantenía en silencio mientras observaba con suma atención todo lo que abarcaba su mirada, algo que, dicho sea de paso, podía ser bastante gracias a su hana hana no mi.

Al fondo de la sala, justo enfrente de los dos mugiwara, se alzaba lo que únicamente podía describirse como una jaula que únicamente era la parte más alejada de la sala tras un enrejado. Lo curioso era que tras aquella reja lo único que había allí dentro era una estatua de piedra. Otra estatua más para sumar a las que habían podido ver de camino a la torre. Claro que esta tenía algo de lo más particular puesto que se encontraba encadenada al suelo con un grillete sujeto a su tobillo izquierdo.

―¿Quiénes sois?

Tanto Zoro como Robin no pudieron evitar pensar en las palabras que había dicho el dragón en Punk Hazard la primera vez que se lo encontraron, aunque luego resultase ser que las había dicho la parte inferior de Kinemon pero, detalles aparte, era como si fueran las palabras obligatorias para este tipo de situaciones.

―¿Acaba de hablar la estatua?― preguntó Zoro.

―Sí, eso parece― le respondió Robin antes de acomodarse contra el protector pecho de su nakama―. No será una estatua normal.

―¿Es qué hay algo normal en este mundo?― no pudo evitar preguntarse Zoro aunque más para sí mismo de manera retórica no buscando una respuesta.

Lo que fue una suerte porque lo único que logró de parte de Robin fueron unas ligeras risas. Y eso, viniendo de ella, ya era recibir mucho más de lo esperado.

―Somos kaizoku― Robin decidió responder a la estatua en lugar de a la pregunta retórica de su nakama.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer serían capaces de asegurar que la estatua se puso de lo más _rígida_ ante la respuesta de Robin. Si no fuera porque la hubieran escuchado hablar, con la inmovilidad natural que tenía siendo una estatua de piedra, nadie podría haber asegurado que la voz podía haber provenido de ella ya que, en el silencio posterior a la intervención de Robin, reaccionó quedándose completamente inmóvil.

―¿Eres esa personificación de la mismísima Zouge no kiba que guarda y protege el tesoro de la torre?― y la pregunta de Zoro vino acompañada por un brillo de aterradora ansiedad por la lucha.

No hubo respuesta.

―No parece haber rastro de ningún tesoro que pueda ser del gusto de Nami― señaló Robin viendo el vacío de esta parte de la sala y que no difería del que existía en cualquier otro de los niveles por los que habían pasado―. Afortunadamente no nos acompañó para acabar por encontrarse con semejante decepción.

―¿Afortunadamente para quién? Estoy seguro de que le sacaría la información del tesoro a este _guardián_ aunque tuviera que reducirlo a diminutos pedacitos.

―¿Sientes dolor aún siendo de piedra?― preguntó Robin con gesto tranquilo y despreocupado.

A pesar de encontrarse encadenada, la voluminosa estatua retrocedió un paso como si, aunque su pétreo rostro no podía indicarlo, se hubiera asustado ante la pregunta de Robin. No era para culparla puesto que incluso los nakama de Robin podían llegar a sentirse del todo impresionados por sus maneras.

―Procura no caerte― le dijo Zoro mientras desenfundaba a Shuusui con su mano izquierda, lo que le obligaba a usar en todo lo posible su brazo derecho para sujetar a Robin.

―¿Podrás cortarlo?

―Solamente es hierro― fue su respuesta aunque su mirada se encontraba fija en el grillete que sujetaba a la criatura―. La verdad es que, para ser una presunta cámara del tesoro, aparte de que tuviera que haber un tesoro, podría tener una defensa mejor que una burda reja de hierro por mucho que hubiese logrado no oxidarse luego de tanto tiempo aquí abajo. Con un par de movimientos de su katana el enrejado cayó al suelo reducido a un montón de trozos―. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más decepción me produce haber bajado, y entrado, aquí.

Solamente fue pasar por encima de los restos de la verja para que la estatua aún pusiera algo más de distancia entre ellos. Estaba claro que no le gustaba, para nada, la compañía de los dos kaizoku. Y eso que aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de que dos kaizoku eran estos dos porque, de saberlo, sí que estaría más que justificado su temor.

―¿Y el tesoro?― preguntó Zoro directamente y sin rodeos con un tono de voz que no dejaba más lugar que responderle al momento.

―¡Ya no hay ningún tesoro!― fue una respuesta rápida y angustiosa que dejaba oír el miedo a esta pareja desconocida.

―¿Qué no hay ningún tesoro? Eso ya se puede ver a simple vista. Lo que te estaba preguntado es que dónde se encuentra el tesoro.

¿Por qué tenían que seguir acercándose? Tampoco es que si se le acercasen fuera a surgir de cualquier parte un tesoro para contentar a los dos kaizoku, ¿verdad?

―Hace mucho tiempo que otros kaizoku se lo llevaron. A mí me dejaron aquí para protegerlo pero no todo el mundo se asusta simplemente por ver una estatua moverse y hablar― les explicaba con su ánimo por los suelos―. Vosotros mismos sois pruebas vivientes de ello.

―Hablando de pruebas vivientes, ¿cómo es que siendo una estatua de piedra eres capaz de moverte y hablar?

―Lo más lógico es que se trate de algún tipo de akuma no mi― respondió Robin por la estatua―. Es una lástima que nunca hubiera podido encontrar para leer el libro de las _akuma no mi_.

Y tanto, porque de esa manera sabrían, sin lugar a ninguna duda, el nombre y propiedades de cualquier usuario con akuma no mi. Se suponía que Sanji había leído en una ocasión dicho libro pero solamente se centró en una _akuma no mi_ en concreto por lo que resultaba completamente inútil al respecto.

―Oh, ¿conocéis las akuma no mi?― obvia sorpresa por parte de la estatua.

―Íntimamente― respondió Robin―. No me lleva en brazos porque le guste hacerlo, ¿verdad?― esto último fue dicho mirando directamente a Zoro mientras le ofrecía una de sus maliciosas sonrisas. ¿Esperaría una respuesta? Aunque así fuera ella siguió hablando―. ¿De qué akuma no mi se trata la tuya, zou-san?

Zoro no pudo evitar una media sonrisa ante la manera de Robin para llamar a la estatua, recordándole cuando ella llamaba por apodos a sus nakama, _kenshi-san_, parecía que fue ayer la primera vez que la escuchó llamarle de esa manera, puesto que "zou" quería decir tanto estatua como elefante.

―No lo sé. En realidad no tengo ni idea de cuándo me la llegué a comer pero sí recuerdo que cuando tenía unos quince años mi habilidad para esculpir se volvió demasiado portentosa. Fue bastante tiempo después cuando descubrí la habilidad para transferirme a las estatuas aunque fue sin ser muy consciente de cómo era capaz de hacer algo así― aunque su rostro pétreo lo impedía, su voz dejaba claro que no tenía de muy buen agrado dicha habilidad―. Más una maldición que una habilidad.

―¿Quieres decir que no eres una estatua si no alguien _dentro_ de una estatua?

―¡Por supuesto que soy una persona en el interior de una estatua!― le replicó con cierta indignación a Zoro―. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que una estatua pudiera estar viva por sí misma?

A Zoro no pareció preocuparle lo más mínimo el arrebato de la estatua. En verdad Robin, desde que se habían vuelto a reunir luego de su separación de dos años, no había visto a Zoro preocupado en ningún momento. Bueno, sí se había visto preocupado cuando la mujer harpía la había ensartado en su encuentro. Claro que ese era un tipo diferente de preocupación.

―No lo sé, ¿siéndolo?― dijo Zoro todo despreocupado.

Robin sonrió ante dicho comentario antes de dirigirse a la estatua.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Zoro se percató que, a pesar de ser ella quien hiciera la pregunta, no le dijo su propio nombre en primer lugar. Siempre en guardia y protegiéndose.

―¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Butakuheion y soy, o lo he sido hasta que, por seguridad, ya no tengo material para trabajar, escultor. Onegai, ese es mi nombre así que no lo cortéis por ninguna parte― lo último que necesitaba era que, otra vez, le empezaran a llamar "buta" porque el que te llamen "cerdo" no era la mejor manera para referirse a uno. Sobre todo con su aspecto actual―. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo es que os llamáis vosotros dos?

―Mi nombre es Zoro.

―Robin.

―Lo mejor sería llevarlo con nosotros― anunció Zoro para sorpresa, no solamente de Butakuheion si no de la propia Robin. Ciertamente su nakama no dejaba de sorprenderla―. A Nami no le hará ninguna gracia cuando se le diga que no había ningún tesoro y nada mejor que tener a alguien para atestiguarlo. Sobre todo si ese alguien ha permanecido en la torre durante bastante tiempo.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse, por la parte precavida de Zoro.

―¿Bastante tiempo? Seguro que ha sido bastante aunque por el hecho de estar aquí dentro atrapado no tengo ninguna manera de medir el tiempo que ha pasado por lo que no sabría decir, ni con exactitud, ni con inexactitud, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí dentro atrapado. Tanto en la estatua como en la torre. Pero no creo que puedas ser capaz de liberarme― añadió echándole una mirada resentida al grillete alrededor de su tobillo.

―¿Crees qué podrás cortarlo, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin con sincera curiosidad por su parte―. El kairouseki es, prácticamente, lo más duro de este mundo.

¿Estaba mirando para ella de reojo? Era difícil asegurarlo considerando el que llevaba su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

―¿Tiene más dureza que un poneglyph?― Zoro estaba de lo más satisfecho al sentir como todo el cuerpo de Robin se tensó ante su pregunta―. Supongo que la única manera de responder a esta pregunta es cortar ambos materiales.

La media sonrisa, visible para Robin, dejaba claro que lo estaba diciendo para meterse con ella, dulce venganza de todas las veces que había sido al contrario, pero también que lo estaba diciendo en serio puesto que se trataba de un obvio objetivo para un kenshi que tratase de poder cortar todo en este mundo. Desgraciadamente Robin era consciente de que Zoro no se detendría ante nada para conseguir cumplir con sus metas, ¿o sí lo haría? No obstante estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar la de Luffy en Thriller Bark aunque, entre la vida de Luffy y un poneglyph, era una cuestión sin comparación.

―Dejemos que la duda anide un poco más― dijo Zoro antes de cortar el suelo donde se encontraba enganchada la argolla a la cadena, la cual sujetaba el grillete―. Lo mejor es tener ambos materiales a mano que tener que esperar hasta encontrar el otro luego de haber cortado solamente uno de ellos.

¿Su manera para no tener que cortar un poneglyph o su manera para mortificar a Robin con la duda durante la espera hasta que llegue ese momento? Ambas posibilidades le resultaban igual de válidas para Robin.

**(Boy! I'm So Sorry) (Woo, Baby)**

**(Woo, You are Mine Baby)**

Ahora había una buena pregunta para responder en primer lugar en estos momentos y era que, ¿cómo harían para sacar a Butakuheion de la torre? No era solamente que su tamaño le pudiera impedir el paso por el lugar por el que Zoro y Robin habían entrado si no que, aparte de ese detalle, no podría ir en el Shark.

―¿Cómo es que acabaste dentro de esa estatua, Zou-san?

Una buena pregunta pero a Butakuheion no le importaba el tener que contarla puesto que, a diferencia de las últimas veces, ahora serían otras personas, y no él mismo, quien la escuchase. Además de que no lo harían de manera acusadora como había estado haciéndolo él culpándose a sí mismo por haber acabado en el interior de esta estatua.

―Como he dicho antes, yo era, o soy, escultor y me habían contratado para crear tanto esculturas como adornos para la torre. Y todo iba muy bien hasta que una kaizoku-dan logró lo que otras anteriormente no pudieron. Acceder al interior de la torre. Sin posibilidad alguna para poder defenderme, ¿qué podía hacer con un cincel y un martillo?, fui retrocediendo hasta que me quedé sin lugar al que escapar, acorralado. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, mi akuma no mi hizo que mi, ¿espíritu?, abandonase mi cuerpo y se introdujese en el de esta estatua― su voz cavernosa resonaba junto a sus fuertes pisadas y el tintineo de su cadena sobre la fría piedra―. Por un momento llegué a pensar que podría salir de esa situación pero aquellos kaizoku no tardaron mucho en sobreponerse a la impresión de una estatua de piedra _viviente_ por lo que volví a encontrarme en la misma situación salvo que ahora no estaba en mi propio cuerpo. Mi cuerpo― su voz se tiñó de congoja al recordar su antiguo cuerpo―. Se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y ellos lo metieron en una caja que se llevaron consigo pero no llegaron muy lejos puesto que varios barcos de la Marina los interceptaron… ¡y hundieron! Junto a mi cuerpo. Y al encontrarse bajo el agua, una caja de madera no es de mucha ayuda, me arrebata mis fuerzas por lo que no pude hacer nada para impedir que me pusieran este grillete con el que se anula el poder de mi akuma no mi dejándome totalmente inútil por lo que aprovecharon mi aspecto para usarme como _"guardian"_ creando una historia a mi alrededor y, prácticamente, haciéndome responsable de la huída de los kaizoku.

Su historia dejaba bien claro un punto concreto.

―Alteraron la historia a su conveniencia. Eso es algo de lo más habitual― decía Robin, aún en brazos de Zoro por mucho que ya hubieran bajado varios niveles de la torre y no había agua cubriendo el suelo. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse por esos pequeños detalles.

―¿Tú respiras?― le preguntó Zoro.

―Eh, pues no― Butakuheion se encogió de hombros algo confundido―. Ni respiro, ni necesito alimentarme, ni nada… en realidad soy lo que aparento ser: una estatua de piedra animada.

―Entonces no habrá ningún problema.

_Zou-san_ le dedicó una mirada de obvia confusión a Zoro pasando a Robin quien se veía totalmente despreocupada en brazos de su nakama.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Pues que no respiras, Zou-san― le contestó Robin con esa amplia sonrisa que significaba grandes problemas para aquel quien la recibía.

Finalmente llegaron al mismo punto por el que habían entrado a la torre y a Robin le fue devuelta su verticalidad, por mucho que no la hubiera echado en falta bien sujeta en brazos de Zoro.

**Teguchi wa mieteiru kedo**

**soko ga totemo kawaii wa.**

―Yo diría que no va a poder pasar por este camino― dijo Zoro viendo alternativamente para el pasillo como para Butakuheion―. ¿Y ahora qué deberíamos hacer aparte de lo más obvio?

Sí, como siempre el cortar sería una fiable solución a cualquier problema, o a la mayoría de ellos.

―¿Eres capaz de volver a unirte si se te corta en pedazos, Zou-san?

Bueno, tal vez no lo tan obvio aunque conociendo a Robin era de esperar que saliera por algo semejante a esto, ¿no?

―Yo, bueno… nunca he tenido que comprobarlo anteriormente… así que no sabría… decir que sí o que no.

Pero por la manera en que reaccionaba uno podría pensar que es de esos a los que no les gusta ser cortados, como la inmensa mayoría, claro que, a pesar de su estoico rostro pétreo, era del todo visible su nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de ser rebanado.

―Podríamos probar con algo simple, como esas enormes orejas o los colmillos, y así evitar que le saques los ojos a alguien.

Uno no sabría decir si estos dos podían estar hablando en serio o en broma porque tanto en broma como seriamente resultaban peligrosamente perturbadores, sino perturbados con semejantes ideas psicóticas.

―No hay necesidad de asustarse― trató de ¿tranquilizar? Robin a Butakuheion―. Hay una zona del muro en la parte más baja donde se puede realizar un corte sin dañar el resto de la estructura.

―¿Te atreverías a cortar una antigüedad como esta?― le preguntó con cierta burla Zoro conociendo la pasión de la morena por las reliquias.

―¿Es que no serías capaz de cortarlo sin dañar al resto de la torre, Zoro?

Y no, no se trataba de una pregunta inocente sino que por su tono de voz estaba bien claro que era tanto una provocación por su parte como un reto a su acero. Un día de estos le iba a demostrar qué podía llegar a cortar. Robin no pareció inmutarse por la peligrosa mirada que le dedicaba Zoro sino que, además, le devolvió una sonrisa de su parte. Jamás cambiaría.

―Acabemos con esto de una vez― replicó, con cierta rudeza, mientras se aplicaba el revestimiento personal. Algo que Robin no tardó mucho en imitar.

―Eh, ¿podríais ponérmelo a mí también?― les pidió Butakuheion.

―Pero si no necesitas respirar y además ya tienes esa argolla de kairouseki por lo que el agua…

―Le debilitará haciéndole incapaz de moverse― intervino Robin―. El kairouseki, en cambio, te impide el uso de tus habilidades de akuma no mi― pudo percatarse de la mirada, evaluadora, que Zoro le dedicaba al enorme cuerpo que poseía Butakuheion―. ¿No tendremos suficiente revestimiento? Tal vez lo mejor sería compartirlo― sugirió con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Estaba diciendo que…? Sí, la situación no tardó mucho en dejar a Butakuheion completamente revestido con su burbuja mientras que Zoro y Robin volvían a compartir una para los dos. Algo que, si uno pensase en conspiraciones, podría pensarse que Robin ya lo había planeado de antemano.

―Bueno, pues adelante, Zoro― le animó Robin sin perder su sonrisa sin saber de las ganas que crecían en su nakama para borrársela aunque, es muy probable, que sí lo supiera y ya tenía elegida la mejor manera para ello.

**Gobu ni haru ki de iru nara**

**uketeageru jootoo yo.**

Con una aparente despreocupación, pero con sumo cuidado en realidad, Zoro desenvainó a Sandai y Shuusui para realizar un corte en la zona del muro que le había indicado Robin del tamaño justo por el que podría pasar, sin dificultades, Butakuheion. El poco cuidado vino a continuación puesto que pateó a la enorme estatua contra esa porción de muro de manera que la sacó de su lugar, y gracias a su revestimiento impidió que entrase el agua al interior de la torre mientras salía de la misma. Y quedó claro que el revestimiento personal no daría para los tres cuando lo usó para cubrir el agujero en el muro logrando solamente una fina película protectora que no aguantaría mucho aunque sí lo suficiente para que volvieran a colocar el trozo de muro en su lugar de origen. Lo sorprendente vino a continuación porque fue como si el corte practicado desapareciese o, dicho de otra forma, volviera a fundirse la zona cortada con el muro original como si nunca hubiera sido cortado.

―Impresionante pero no te acercarás a un phoneglyph con tus katana cerca.

**Takaku ashi o kumikae**

**wink moo hitooshi ne.**

Zoro no pudo sino reírse ante aquella salida de Robin.

―Hora de regresar― dijo Zoro buscando con la mirada al Shark pero sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte como si Nami, ¿se hubiera marchado?―. ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Ha sido capaz de darse cuenta de que no había ningún tesoro?

Eso habría sido una asombrosa muestra de su obsesión por los tesoros.

―No nos queda otro remedio que nadar de regreso.

Aunque lo de nadar era de lo más relativo.

―Dudo mucho que él pueda nadar con todo el peso que posee su cuerpo de piedra― le recordó Zoro a lo que Robin solamente le dedicó una mirada fija sin añadir palabra alguna. Estaba completamente claro lo que tenía que hacer pero no por ello tenía que gustarle, ¿verdad?―. ¿Para qué se le puso entonces el revestimiento?― se quejó Zoro dispuesto a abrirse paso a través de su propio revestimiento solamente para sentir como Robin se abrazó a él por su espalda. ¿Iba en serio?

**Mabushii deshoo.**

Era una maldita mula de carga.

Farfullando interiormente empezó a nadar agarrando a Butakuheion por un brazo para llevarlo a rastras mientras se acercaba a la superficie del mar en donde no tardaron mucho en divisar al Sunny. Entonces se percató que tendrían un nuevo, antiguo, problema debido al tamaño que poseía Butakuheion pues no podría acceder al Sunny por la parte del Dock System por lo que, una vez rompió la superficie, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o normal viniendo de parte de Zoro, para lanzarlo a cubierta con un grito de advertencia.

―¡Quitaros de en medio!

Con esto, y el acompañamiento de las ligeras risas por parte de Robin, Zoro entró en el Channel 3, el del Shark Submerge III para salir finalmente del agua, y del revestimiento, aunque aún sentía que había algo…

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí más tiempo?― preguntó curioso Zoro mirando por encima de su hombro a Robin que seguía abrazada a él.

―¿Puede elegirse?― pero no tardó en liberar el cuerpo de Zoro de su abrazo aunque sus manos lo acariciaron todo el tiempo posible, más tiempo del necesario si contamos que Zoro se volvió para encararla. Sus miradas se encontraban fijas sumergiéndose en las profundidades de sus iris hasta que…―. ¿Quién le dirá a Nami que no hay ningún tesoro?

A esto se le dice "cortar el ambiente", y no de la manera que a Zoro le gustaba cortar las cosas.

―¿CÓMO QUE YA NO QUEDA NINGÚN TESORO?

El grito de Nami sonó como si estuviera con ellos en el Channel 3, afortunadamente no era así por varios motivos, y dejó bien claro que ya no había necesidad de darle la _terrible_ noticia.

―¿Oi, quieres formar parte de mi tripulación?

Zoro se tapó la cara con una mano maldiciéndose por no haber reparado en ese detalle pero bueno, no se trataba de una estatua de bronce, tal y como Luffy la quería, por lo que no tendría que tener tanto interés… ¡salvo porque se trataba de una estatua viviente! Algo lo suficiente extraño para que pudiera captar su atención.

―¿Subimos para conocer a nuestro nuevo nakama?― le preguntó Robin a Zoro con buen humor mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

―No creo que acepte pues tendrá algún interés por recuperar su cuerpo humano.

―¿Y cómo lo hará si este se encuentra bajo el agua y él es un usuario de akuma no mi?― podría ser una simple pregunta o resultar del todo retórica porque la respuesta era completamente obvia.

―¡Shimatta!

Luffy les haría buscar el dichoso cuerpo para que pudiera aceptar su petición.

―¿Nakama tuyo, quieres decir ser kaizoku?― Luffy asentía todo emocionado pero Butakuheion negaba con la misma intensidad―. No, no puedo serlo. Yo soy un escultor.

―Y Brook es músico― le quitó importancia Luffy señalando para su, por ahora, último nakama―. Pero es unas risas. Shishishishi…

En esos momentos hicieron su (re)aparición Zoro y Robin para ser de inmediatos abordados por varios de los presentes.

**Makiagatta binetsu.**

**Hitomi ga urunderu.**

―¿Cómo se te ocurre traer algo así, kuso marimo?

―¿Qué es eso de que ya no hay ningún tesoro?

―¿A qué estaría genial que se uniera a nosotros?

―¿Por qué estáis en la misma burbuja?― preguntó Chopper de manera inocente.

Fue como si un velo se apartase de la mirada de Sanji, tal vez a causa del fuego que prendió sus ojos al percatarse de que lo dicho por Chopper era cierto. Lo que quería decir que habían compartido dicha burbuja desde que salieron de la torre, ¿o incluso antes? Pensar en ello no hacía más que incrementar su malestar.

―¡KUSO MARIMO!― toda la furia se esfumó cuando Robin alzó una mano tranquilizadora al tiempo que salía de la burbuja―. Pero, Robin-chan…

―Para poder ayudar a Zou-san nos quedamos con el recubrimiento justo― le explicó con su personal calma.

Sanji le dedicó una furibunda mirada a Zoro mientras que Robin, en cambio, le dedicaba una mirada centelleante.

**Soo yo... You are watching me,**

**I am watching you.**

―Si este marimo tuviera un mínimo de caballerosidad, aunque solamente fuera de nombre, te habría cedido todo el recubrimiento, Robin-chan.

―También me la podría haber cedido toda a mí― se burló Zoro antes de ganarse un puñetazo por parte de Nami.

―¡Eso carece de importancia!― ni Zoro, ni Robin de los mugiwara quien se asemejaba a un akuma era Nami enfadada―. ¿Qué es eso de que no hay ningún tesoro?

Por segunda vez, luego de tantísimos años, Butakuheion volvió a explicar su historia, su habilidad de akuma no mi, el destino de su cuerpo y lo sucedido con el tesoro que tanto lamentaba Nami.

―¡Entonces sé mi nakama, _Butaniku_!― le gritó Luffy todo entusiasmado―. ¡Sanji, meshi! No sé por qué pero me apetece comer carne de cerdo― niku de buta…

―¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?― le gritaron sus nakama.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Butakuheion quedó todo afectado por la manera en que le llamó Luffy apartándose a un lado todo afligido.

―¿Por qué me tiene que llamar de esa manera? Si tengo la forma de un elefante humanoide…

―Oi, deja de lamentarte de una vez… ¡y dime quienes son los que se llevaron mi tesoro!― le ordenó Nami… para desesperación de sus nakama.

―Solamente le importa el tesoro…― dijeron todos para sí mismos.

―Por supuesto que sí― se defendió Nami con gran orgullo―. Ese tesoro era mío y pienso recuperarlo así que ya puedes ir diciéndome dónde está mi tesoro.

―_"En el fondo del mar…"_― se puso a canturrear Brook antes de que Nami le pateara la cabeza lanzándolo hasta quedar tirado en cubierta donde se encontraba Robin―. Kossetsu― anunció con un crujido de sus huesos―. ¿Podrías enseñarme tus bragas, Robin?

―¡URUSEI!― le gritaron al unísono Nami y Sanji.

―Waisetsu― dijo Brook antes de perder el conocimiento.

A pesar de su tamaño, y de su naturaleza pétrea, Butakuheion se sentía de lo más intimidado por Nami y temía por su existencia, decir su vida resultaría algo extraño al no encontrarse en su propio cuerpo y, por tanto, ¿podría morir o regresaría a su cuerpo al quedar destruido este en el que se encontraba?

―No me acuerdo― confesó con gran nerviosismo―, hace muchísimos años desde que ocurrió y he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Gomennasai― se disculpó ofreciéndole una reverencia y todo―. Solamente busco, y quiero, recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo.

―¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si se supone que está en el fondo del mar?― le recordó Usopp.

―¡Junto a mi tesoro!― se percató Nami―. Si esos quienes robaron el tesoro se llevaron tu cuerpo y fueron hundidos quiere decir que tanto tu cuerpo como mi tesoro se encuentran en el mismo lugar.

―Pero sigue estando en el fondo del mar, y este resulta ser muy grande― volvió a incidir Usopp solamente para ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de Nami.

―Ni siquiera usando el Shark Submerge lograríamos una gran ventaja― añadió Franky con total despreocupación antes de tomar un trago de cola.

―¡Pues entonces se examina todo el lecho marino!― les gritó con un puño amenazador temblándole por su reticencia a golpearles indiscriminadamente―. Robin puede buscar información sobre el robo y el hundimiento para hacernos una idea de la zona donde pueden encontrarse los restos.

―Es factible― dijo Robin ganándose un asentimiento feliz por parte de Nami―. Pero también lo es que quienes hubieran hundido el barco hubieran rescatado el tesoro entonces.

Era muy cierto y, a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer optimista, la dura realidad dejó muy tocada a Nami, tanto que se dejó halagar por Sanji permitiéndole que le trajera algo para regar sus penas.

―Si pudiera usar mis habilidades― se dijo Butakuheion para sí mismo aunque, ¿para su desgracia?, fue escuchado por Luffy.

Con un deje de seriedad volvió su rostro de Butakuheion a Zoro con una orden.

―Zoro, es una molestia, ¡córtala!

―Vale― fue lo único que dijo Zoro al respecto llevando su mano a Sandai.

Sanji torció la boca en una mueca.

―Por supuesto que el marimo es una molestia. Llevo diciéndolo desde el principio pero nadie parece haberme escuchado. Como ahora mismo.

―Te entiendo muy bien― le dijo Brook asintiendo en confianza―. En ocasiones hablas y hablas pero nadie… ¡oh, vaya! Me he vuelto a quedar hablando solo. Yohohoho.

El movimiento de la katana resultó del todo imperceptible. Únicamente escuchándose el sonido del metal al moverse por la vaina aunque prácticamente cuando la estaba envainando en lugar de desenvainarla.

―¿Ya está?― preguntó Usopp―. ¿Es qué ahora eres capaz de cortar el kairouseki, Zoro?

Butakuheion retrocedió un paso por la impresión, y por el temor, aunque resultaba algo innecesario por ser una reacción tardía solamente para comprobar, para su desgracia, como se le quedaba atrás el pie izquierdo. Su grito vino acompañado del eco emitido por los mugiwara.

―¡Me refería al grillete!― le gritaba Luffy a su nakama quien no parecía nada preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer.

―No pasa nada― dijo Zoro con una calma únicamente reflejada por la de Robin―. Lo único que hay que hacer ahora…

―¡Ya te dije que no somos peluches para andar por ahí cortándonos y cosiéndonos!― le interrumpió Usopp recordando el incidente de las esposas de kairouseki en la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby―. Ni Chopper le podrá coser la pierna ni Franky o yo se la vamos a poder pegar.

―… es volver a colocársela en su sitio― siguió Zoro ignorando a su nakama.

―¡No pases de mí!― le gritó Usopp dándole un cachete en el brazo con el dorso de la mano.

Una vez más Zoro le ignoró, a pesar de que le estuviera clavando la nariz en la mejilla.

―Chopper, adelante.

Esto tenía que habérselo esperado luego de lo que había dicho Usopp, ¿no? Pues no se lo esperaba por su reacción.

―¿Quién, yo?― de manera reticente se acercó hasta la pierna cercenada―. Muy bien, soy el isha, puedo hacerlo, o eso creo. ¿Solamente colocarla en su sitio?

Butakuheion, sentado en cubierta porque se había caído de culo de la impresión al ver como se le quedaba el pie izquierdo atrás, observaba con los ojos como platos a Chopper coger su pie y darle la vuelta para que se le saliera el grillete y así acercarse al extremo cercenado de la pierna. Tal vez por los nervios, por la cercanía al pasar del grillete de kairouseki, o por un golpe de mar imprevisto, Chopper perdió el equilibrio cayéndose en todo lo largo.

―¡AAAAH!― un grito nunca auguraría nada bueno y este caso lo confirmaba.

Al caerse, y por una de esas casualidades, Chopper llegó a conectar el pie con la pierna de donde había sido cortado pero lo hizo con la postura incorrecta de manera que ahora, prácticamente, el pie se encontraba girado hacia la izquierda más de cien grados. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más que unos gritos, lamentos y disculpas, Zoro volvió a cortarle la pierna por el mismo lugar. En esta segunda ocasión Chopper sí logró conectar el pie en la postura correcta. ¡Y el pie se mantuvo en su lugar como si nunca hubiera sido cortado, dos veces!

―¿Cómo es posible?― se preguntó Chopper.

―¿Es cosa de tu habilidad?― quiso saber Usopp no perdiendo de vista los movimientos de aquel pie misterioso, como podría haber dicho Luffy sobre él.

―No que yo sepa.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia Zoro quien no se mostraba ni sorprendido, ni afectado lo más mínimo por lo sucedido, o por ser el blanco de atención de los presentes.

―Era un corte limpio.

Robin ocultó sus risas tras una mano.

**Miryokutekisugita kashira.**

**Tonogata Gomen Asobase.**

―¿Y QUÉ MÁS?― le gritaron todos.

―No entiendo muy bien― o muy mal― lo que has hecho pero te doy las gracias― Butakuheion le ofreció una sentida reverencia―. Gracias a ti estoy más cerca de poder recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo.

―¿Y crees qué se encontrará bien después de tanto tiempo bajo el agua?― le preguntó Franky.

―Tal vez solamente queden huesos― señaló Brook.

―O no quede nada porque lo hayan devorado por completo las bestias marinas― dijo con toda tranquilidad Robin antes de tomar un sorbo de la taza de kouhii que le había traído Sanji, que no iba solamente a darle algo de beber a Nami dejando a Robin sin nada, ¿verdad? Al resto, eso sí, que se buscasen la vida.

―No lo creo, puedo sentirlo y está de _una pieza_. Creo que mientras me encuentro en otro cuerpo, el mío se encuentra protegido de alguna forma, tal vez adquiriendo la naturaleza del cuerpo que habito, es decir, que ahora mi cuerpo podría ser de piedra y así poder resistir hasta que pueda recuperarlo.

―¿Y cómo lo harás? Bajo el agua perderás tus fuerzas por mucho que no necesites respirar.

―Si mi cuerpo no estuviera bajo el agua podría levantar el lecho marino hasta la superficie― a los mugiwara casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas, salvo Brook porque no tiene ojos, y Robin, y Zoro porque no eran de los que se sorprendían con facilidad, en el caso de Zoro porque no es que estuviera prestando mucha atención ya que la cosa no iba con él―, o eso creo. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es usar las estatuas que ya se encuentran desperdigadas por el fondo marino para buscar la zona del hundimiento y mi cuerpo.

―¿Y cuánto puedes tardar en encontrarlo?― preguntó una interesada Nami.

―Lo que haga falta. El paso del tiempo no es que tenga algún valor en mi caso― le recordó, para desgracia de la akage―. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?― preguntó Butakuheion ante la hoja que le entregó Nami.

―Un contrato en el que te comprometes encontrar mi tesoro para guardármelo hasta que venga a reclamarlo.

―Pero si tardo demasiado tiempo…

―De ahí la clausula en donde el tesoro pasará a poder de mis hijas o hijos.

―¡Nuestros hijitos, Nami-swan!― dijo un emocionado Sanji cogiendo a Nami por la cintura solamente para ganarse un codazo y un puñetazo en la cabeza―. Nami-san es tan hermosa cuando se enfada…

―Solamente tienes que firmar por cuadruplicado aquí,… aquí… aquí… y una más aquí. Listo, todo solucionado― y parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma mientras se guardaba el contrato salvo una copia para Butakuheion.

―Estás muy contenta considerando que es muy probable que no veas nada de ese tesoro en lo que te resta de vida― señaló Usopp con obvios aires de sospecha.

―Ah, eso es porque tengo varias clausulas en las que me tendrá que hacer entrega de cien mil berries por cada mes que pase, a partir de la firma del contrato, sin que me haga entrega de mi tesoro.

―**¡NANIIIII!**

Solamente, aparte de Nami, Luffy o Robin podrían encontrar una extorsión tan flagrante graciosa. Zoro murmuraba algo sobre brujas que jamás cambiarán.

―¿Entonces quieres ser mi nakama?― volvió a preguntarle Luffy como si no hubiera estado prestando atención lo más mínimo durante los últimos minutos.

―¡TE DIJO QUE NO PODÍA ACEPTAR, BAKA!

Luffy torció el rostro en un puchero adorable.

―Pero serían unas risas tener una estatua misteriosa como nakama― se quejaba con un mohín en los labios. Entonces recordó algo de improviso―. ¿Podrías hacerme entonces una enorme estatua de bronce?

―¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES ALGO ASÍ?

―¡DEJA DE PEDIR COSAS ABSURDAS, LUFFY!

―Bueno, necesitaría bronce para poder trabajar― indicó Butakuheion.

―¡Y TÚ NO LE SIGAS EL JUEGO!― le gritaron.

―Creo que bronce no tenemos… ¡pero sí tenemos el oro de Thriller Bark!― recordó Luffy todo emocionado antes de ser reducido a golpes por una enfurecida Nami―. Nho, nho fhodhemhos hushad heshe odho― confirmó un apaleado Luffy lleno de golpes y chichones por todas partes, cabeza hinchada incluida.

―Quiero daros las gracias por haberme ayudado, y liberado de esa prisión después de tantísimos años encerrado.

―No fue nada― le replicó Usopp todo orgulloso―. Mi plan solamente podía haberse llevado a cabo mandando a mis dos nakama y por eso mismo yo…

―Cierra el pico― le amenazó Nami―. Y tú no te despistes porque si el tesoro o los pagos de cien mil berries mensuales no llegan a la dirección de Kokoyashi que pone en el contrato tendrás que vértelas con el próximo Kaizoku-ou― dijo mostrándole a Luffy, aunque golpeado como estaba tampoco es que impusiera mucho. Aunque para eso ya llegaba la akage que había sido capaz de darle semejante paliza al futuro Kaizoku-ou.

―Entendido, no habrá ningún problema― le aseguró Butakuheion, por lo que le iba en cuenta―. Bueno, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿alguien podría acercarme a tierra?

―Déjamelo a mí― intervino Franky―, ¿o debería decir que se lo dejes al Mini Merry II?

Butakuheion se despidió de los Mugiwara desde el Mini Merry II mientras se alejaba en dirección a la costa de Zou no shima.

―Bueno, no ha salido tan mal― se dijo Nami echando cuentas de la cantidad de berries que podría sacar con este contrato―. Al final incluso podría sacar más así que con el propio tesoro aunque si al final logra encontrar mi tesoro mucho mejor porque no tengo que devolver ninguno de los pagos realizados, tal y como se encuentra indicado en el contrato― asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus nakama la miraban como si no la conocieran, y en ocasiones pensaban que sería mucho mejor, para sus propias finanzas, si así fuera.

―¿Y cuánto le corresponde a cada uno?― le preguntó, inocentemente, Chopper.

―¿Eh? Pues nada― Nami le respondió secamente.

―¿NANIIII?

―Estamos hablando de un contrato que he hecho yo de manera particular― les recordó a todos―. ¿Por qué iba a tener que compartir mis ganancias con vosotros?

―¡Eso no es justo!

―¡Deberías haber avisado primero!

―¡Así nunca tendremos dinero para nuestros gastos!

―Pero aún tenemos el tesoro de Thriller Bark― recordó Usopp―. Y aún no lo hemos repartido, ¿verdad?

Eso puso de buen humor a la mayoría.

―¡Cuándo regrese Franky repartiremos el tesoro!― informó Luffy―. Podría comprar algo de bronce para pedirle que me hiciera la estatua.

―¡Para de una vez con esa idiotez!― le gritó Nami desesperada.

―Pero yo quiero una estatua de bronce…

_¿Cuándo madurará este baka?_, pensó Nami frotándose las sienes para fijarse en dos de sus nakama en concreto. Uno que se encontraba bebiendo biiru y la otra su kouhii._ Claro que si incluso estos dos se comportan así de infantiles…_

En esos momentos Franky entró en la cocina.

―Oi, Luffy. El hermano elefante me dio algo para ti― le dijo mientras colocaba sobre la mesa, delante de Luffy, algo que llevaba en una de sus enormes manos.

―¡Sugoi!― dijo Luffy todo emocionado.

Se trataba de una pequeña escultura grupal de todos los mugiwara.

―¿QUÉ KUSO SIGNIFICA ESTO, MARIMO?― gritó Sanji todo fuera de sí.

Las figuras de Zoro y Robin no solamente se encontraban juntas sino que la de Zoro llevaba en brazos a la de Robin.

**Anata konya nemurenai woo.**

Era una promesa. No, no iba a poder dormir esta noche… para bien.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Teguchi wa mieteiru kedo

soko ga totemo kawaii wa.

Gobu ni haru ki de iru nara

uketeageru jootoo yo.

Takaku ashi o kumikae

wink moo hitooshi ne.

Mabushii deshoo.

Makiagatta binetsu.

Hitomi ga urunderu.

Soo yo... You are watching me,

I am watching you.

Miryokutekisugita kashira.

Tonogata Gomen Asobase.

Anata konya nemurenai woo.

Onna o rikai suru no wa

hotondo muda na doryoku yo.

Keiken nanka ja nai wa.

Maru de chigau iseijin.

Anata wakatteinai

soko mo daisuki dakedo

homeru to hora.

Watashi o miru metsuki

ikanimo sukisoo yo.

Itsumo... You are watching me,

I am watching you.

Munasawagi ikaga kashira.

(You, I Love You)

Tonogata Gomen Asobase.

Kanjisugite okinodoku woo.

(Baby, I'm So Sorry)

Soo yo... You are watching me,

I am watching you.

Miryokutekisugita kashira.

(You, I Love, Oh!)

Tonogata Gomen Asobase.

Anata konya nemurenai woo.

(Boy! I'm So Sorry) (Woo, Baby)

(Woo, You are Mine Baby)

* * *

I can see through your tricks

but I think that that's really cute.

If you're willing to meet me halfway

I'll take you on, gladly!

I cross my legs up high

and wink-one more push is all it takes.

Aren't I shiny?

Your temperature's rising.

Your eyes are watering.

Oh, yes, you are watching me,

I am watching you.

Might I be too attractive?

Gentlemen, I'm Sorry.

You won't be able to sleep tonight.

Figuring out women

is almost a wasted effort.

Experience doesn't count.

They're like people from another world.

You don't understand,

though I love that too,

and take my praise seriously

From the way you look at me,

you really seem to love me.

Always, you are watching me,

I am watching you.

How'd you like to have a pounding heart?

(You, I Love You)

Gentlemen, I'm Sorry.

It's too bad you're overstimulated.

(Baby, I'm So Sorry)

Oh, yes, you are watching me,

I am watching you.

Might I be too attractive?

(You, I Love, Oh!)

Gentlemen, I'm Sorry.

You won't be able to sleep tonight.

(Boy! I'm So Sorry) (Woo, Baby)

(Woo, You are Mine Baby)

**Nomi Nomi no mi**, la _akuma no mi_ esculpir o cincelar. Su poseedor (**Butakuheion**) es capaz de esculpir, en cualquier material, lo que pase por su mente en esos momentos. Para lograrlo debe tocar dicho material con su mano derecha. Con la izquierda devuelve la estatua a su estado original. Una habilidad de esta _akuma_ es que su usuario puede introducirse, digamos que su espíritu, en la estatua dejando su cuerpo en un estado inerte e inalterable al paso del tiempo hasta que regrese nuevamente a su propio cuerpo.

Mientras esculpía una nueva estatua para el Zouge no kiba hubo un asalto a la torre que no pudo ser repelido antes de que tratase de defenderse. No debió hacerlo. Usó el poder de su akuma no mi para 'esconderse' en una de sus estatuas pero no tuvo tiempo para ocultar su cuerpo real que fue introducido en una caja y ya no supo que fue de ella hasta que luego, tras haber sido derrotados en alta mar los kaizoku por la marina, le explicaron que arrojaron todo por la borda para deshacerse de las evidencias. La caja con su cuerpo incluida puesto que algunos kaizoku, sin saber lo que en ella había, se la llevaron a su barco. Al no ser una caja hermética el agua del mar la llenó de manera que se vio debilitado e incapaz de usar su poder más allá de realizar esculturas y sin tener la fuerza necesaria para abandonar su actual cuerpo… incluso si fuera a otra escultura para así poder escaparse de la torre. El que en ese cuerpo de piedra no tuviera ninguna necesidad física lo convirtió en el perfecto guardián para la Zouge no kiba a la que solamente se le hizo un último añadido. Barrotes de kairouseki para tenerlo completamente aislado en una zona de la torre.


End file.
